


Unexpected Happenings

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Blood and Injury, Childbirth, Discussion of Abortion, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Unplanned Pregnancy, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: You find a bitty in your yard starving, pregnant, hurt, and scared. Because of your love for bitties you just had to help him. but will he be willing to trust you after everything he's been through?





	1. New Friend

Today was a special day to you, it was the first day of Spring, and the beginnings of your summer vacation plans, as soon as you head home from work at a local bitty sanctuary, you head home to your tiny house full of wildlife but not too far from town. " *sigh* such a perfect evening welp, time to set up the lil fire pit." You say to yourself as soon as you pull over and get out of your car.

You get dressed in soft pajama's and you take the wood out of the small shed in your backyard you use to store firewood, being the outdoor's person you are you love to sit outside listening to all the things you can't hear, and not bothering. 

You get the wood ready and get your match's, lit one of fire and drop in on the paper stuffed under the wood, in a mater of 10 seconds the fire lights up the sunset. You take out some marshmallow's and gram crackers to make s'more's and take a small stick and put it over the flames and it turns black and eat it out of the stick. 

"Mmmm...so tasty today." you say with such happy in your voice.

 

\------------------------------

 

Th sun was about to set, it was dark only the fire was the light source out here. You suddenly had a little bit too much s'more's you felt groggy, your vision get's blurry and darker, then you were out like a light.

 

You didn't know how long you were asleep but something stirred you awake you felt some odd pressure on your lap, you barely reacted you were still waking up slowly. Then you feel something drag off your lap, and a tiny plop and a...gasp?

You open your eyes slowly the fire was still intact but barely lighting the area you move your head down and see the bag of marshmallow's moving in front of your leg's but what really hit you was there was a tiny...skeleton? a bitty it was steeling your food. You then move your head higher and sit up about to speak "Hey you" you say not too loudly "Ahhhh!" the bitty darted like a deer in the headlight's it looked terrified it let go of the bag and tried to run but it tripped and made a loud grunt of discomfort.

You immediately react "Wait wait! its ok i'm not gonna-" You cut yourself off the bitty turned on his side trying to get on its little feet it was pretty big, not just that it had sharp teeth replaced by a gold replica, and it has a huge belly you almost thought it ate too much but the way it clutched it and tried to protect it, it was not normal fat it was centered at the front.

"Oh no i'm so sorry are you ok ?" you ask The bitty scooted away "N-n-o...please i-i'm so-sorry...don't hurt me! please." The bitty put his arms over his head expecting a hit or kick, it looked terrified but you saw he had a lot of scars on his arms no bone was clean, and his shirt and pants were tattered. 

"Hey, its ok little guy i wasn't gonna hurt you i was just shocked and...are you...pregnant?" this bitty must be from somewhere. He wrapped his scarred arms over his bump. 

The bitty was still shaking he didn't look at you "y..yes....i...i don't....wanna...talk about it." he looked like he was gonna explode he was so scared, you get down on your knees right to his side. He tried to get up you then you take your hands out and slowly put them around him "Hey don't worry sweetie, its ok your safe now i won't hurt you...i work with bitties for a living i'll take care of you." 

You don't think he believed you, he still looked shaken, you then take one hand and gently touch his head with your finder tip. He launched his head up his face was all wet from tear's you quickly withdraw and you show your hands "Look there's nothing in my hands i just wanted to see if your ok but those arms look bad." you say.

The bitty's shaking stopped, but still scared he tries to get on his feet but he looked pretty far along he fell down with an "omph" You take your hand again "Need some help? i promise i won't hurt ya." You tell him calmly, he stare's at your hand for a long moment but he then takes his own arms up and grabs your finger's you slowly get him on his feet he doesn't let go of you though the then gives a little squeeze. 

"There you go..wow you look pretty big how tall are you? You ask him, "Ugh...about...10 inch's" his voice so quiet. Wow that's very rare most bitties like him are usually about 5-6 inch's some were about 7-8 which is not very common but him 10 inch's wow he was bigger than your hands.

"Whoa, i never saw a bitty that tall before your so lucky i bet you feel dominant." you say to try to make him laugh it sort of worked he smiled for a second. 

"you..seen...bitties before? He was getting curious "Oh yeah i work at a bitty sanctuary i've met many bitties but not as tall as you...and never...pregnant...just wondering how far along are you?" you hoped your question wouldn't upset him.

"oh" he said he gently caressed his belly "s-seven month's...i think." That was pretty far along bitties are pregnant as long as humans from what your classes taught you. 

"Oh my that is pretty far along but...why are you out here do you have a place?" He then turn's pale his shoulder's jump a little "i...i don't have...a home...i had to find somewhere safe." 

Wait no home he's homeless! 

"No home this cannot be, its way too dangerous out here say..i can take you to my house its right behind me...i promise i'll keep you safe." you offer him.

The bitty finally looks at you in hope, he perked up but not too much "i...i can...you'll... take me in?" 

The bitty was starting to get cute "Of course you can i have a lot of space and i took care of bitties before you can stay with me." you say.

The bitty then relax's his shoulder's and walks closer to you "i..t-thank you...i don't know... what...to say." he sounded like he was trying not to cry.

"Hey its ok, it's my pleasure, well its dark lets get you safe and warm...can i pick you up?" You take out you hands he looked a little startled but he slowly takes it and you gently scoop him in your hands.

He had a bit of weight he wasn't very heavy but it was very noticeable, He clung to your shirt and you walk into your back door leading to your kitchen. 

 

A little bit later you sat the bitty on the counter and take out a first aid kit he was very alert to every movement He still shook a little but it was passing.

"Ok this is where i keep medical stuff for bitties so i just wanna see if your arms are ok it won't hurt just wanna be safe then sorry ok?" you ask.

He didn't feel too comfortable he just showed you the scars they weren't too deep just tiny marks only at least two had drawn blood. You take out a small cloth and wet it with warm water and a drop of alcohol. You come back to him and you take his tiny arm.

"You seem ok but i see one that has blood can i clean it, it might sting so if it hurts please tell me." He nodded and looked away.

You knew he was scared you would only do this quick so you gently dab the deep scar it was working then he grunts and flinch's you withdraw "Sorry is it hurting you?" "no...no its ok...keep going." 

You continue cleaning his arms he then calmed down after it was done you take tiny cloth's and wrap them around his forearms' "Ok done...what a brave boy." You gently pat his skull.

He looks at the cloth's "Thanks" he says still quietly. 

"No prob bob...by the way what's your name?"

"H...Hickory...names Hickory" he introduces himself. "Cool name" you tell him yours "So Hickory ugh..its not really late yet so ya want me to get you some food or you want to go to bed?" 

"ugh...i'm still hungry.... you... got any chips?" he requests. 

"Yeah i have a lot of flavor's i have classic, sour cream and onion, BBQ, and cheddar cheese." you say. 

"I'll..have the BBQ." His big belly suddenly growls loud enough to he heard he then blush's and covers his belly giving you an embarrassed look but you thought it was cute.

"Hehe...sure i'll get ya some just wait a sec." You go to the pantry in a corner and take out an open bag of BBQ chips you take the bag to him open it and give him a few big chips.

He wolfed them down in a heartbeat he must've been really hungry. "Whoa easy bud...i don't want ya to get sick, believe be i've been there its awful."

He then lets out a giggle "sorry."

"Nah...its good your feeding for two i shouldn't be surprised." 

 

\----------------

 

30 minutes later Hickory ate the rest of the bag of chips he was now stuffed and healthy. 

"Ok Hickory...you wanna go to bed i have a few cat bed's my job site used for bitties" You offer He then perks up.

"i can sleep with you?...sure" He then reach's his covered arms to you you almost squeal he looked so cute "S-Sure ya can c'mon" You try to control yourself you gently scoop him up in your hands he still had that death grip on you but you didn't care. 

You go to your room upstairs he was suddenly awed by your room it had a large bed, TV, a desk, and a corner full of bitty equipment.

"Heh...like it?" you ask Hickory "Y-yeah...its..nice" His voice was getting a bit louder he must be feeling safer now.

You hoped soon he'll be fully open to you, your whole life you never had a bitty of your own you only worked with ones at your work site and some of your friends had bitties but never yourself well you might've finally got one.

You take out a small cat bed and set it on the nightstand next to your bed you place Hickory on it he felt comfortable and you take a small towel for a blanket. 

You crawl on your bed and tuck yourself in about to turn off your lamp but Hickory suddenly grabs your wrist. "umm..human... can i sleep closer...to you?" He asks very skittishly.

He looked scared like he didn't want to sleep alone. "Oh...you want me to be right by your side?" You ask to clarify, he nods.

"Okay sure." You take him and the cat bed right on your bed next to you he settle's down again and gets comfortable.

"Thanks...g-goodnight." 

"Night Hick." You move your hand close to him he then takes your hand and used it as a pillow your face grows hot and red.


	2. You Don't have to Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some fluff Hickory's a sweet boy XD

You woke up to a sound of muffled sobbing, your tired eyes slowly opening you look at the clock on your nightstand, it was 6:30AM You look to the side and see Hickory was right where you last saw him, on the cat bed well on your bed, but he was burying his face on the blanket trying to hide the noises but you have 20/20 hearing.

"Hickory?" You gently tap his shoulder he quickly reacted "what-ah." his face was red and wet with tear's he was crying and his bones were rattling. 

"Oh no Hickory what happened? are you ok?" You ask something's wrong "i-i-i...s...sorry, i didn't mean to...*sniff*" You sit up and take out your hands asking if he would like to be held, he didn't move for a long moment then he gladly takes your hands and you gently lift him up to your chest. He grabbed your undershirt for dear life and sobbed on your chest.

"Hey Buddy...its ok your safe, but what upset you?" this time you hoped he would answer you don't want anyone upset in your care. "*sniff* i...had...a nightmare." You should have thought that why didn't you? bitties do tend to get nightmares. You wanted to ask what was it about but you didn't wanna upset him more.

"Oh, well they aren't real and hey you're not alone anymore well...wanna tell me about it if its ok with ya?" you just had to ask you wanted him to feel better "...n-not right now...i just don't want to." He sounded so miserable "Well that's ok, well its a little early but ya wanna start the day now we go get breakfast." you ask.

"i..can eat here again?!" He ask's. 

"Say what?! of course you can! you can eat whatever ya want here. why'd you ask that?" What was Hickory even thinking?

"i thought...i had to leave tomorrow...this isn't my home...i thought you would want me to leave." Your heart grew cold, he thought you were gonna kick him out.

"No i wasn't gonna kick you out! you weren't a bother to me last night you were so nice and look at you, your pregnant you can't have a child out here bitties aren't feral!" 

Hickory suddenly perks up looking less scared "I can still eat here...will...will i stay with you?" He sounded very hesitant you then shake a little you didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable you wanted him to stay cuz you just met him and you knew he would make a great companion. 

"Of course ya can i want ya to stay with me you'll get all the food ya want, you'll sleep where ya want you won't have to worry anymore, and i'll help ya with your kid, it ain't easy being a single parent." 

For a split second when you said single parent he looked sad or kinda suspicious you didn't question it, Then he looks at you with hope in his eyes "I..thank you so much human!" 

He hugs your neck you almost squeal he's so cute. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

A while later you and Hickory go down to the kitchen to make breakfast, turns out his appetite is very similar to your own He likes fruit but not vegetable's, he loves meat, especially chicken and small pieces of bacon just like yourself.

You tell him your #1 favorite food which is pizza his face lit up like a light he said its his favorite too! you knew you were gonna get along with him just fine. 

So you make some bacon for him and you make some hot dogs and canned soup for yourself. He was a crazy eater today, you weren't surprised at all he's feeding for two, and he must be starving form living in the wild for god knows how long.

You still had a lot of questions to ask him but you didn't want to ruin the peaceful moment he was so happy to finally be well fed. 

After the food he was all dirty well his tattered clothe's were even worse you hoped you still had that small box with bitty clothing from fostering bitties a while ago. 

"Whoa man, you need some new clothe's...and a bath whoo!" Hickory blush's and giggles very quietly. 

 

"Ok so i hope i still have it...oh there it is in this box i carry extra clothe's for bitties cuz i used to foster bitties they might be small on ya but lets take a look" you say.

"o..ok" he said voice still quiet but getting louder by the hour. You open the box it had mostly shirts and some pants you pulled out a navy blue long sleeved shirt it was too small for him given his unusual size and his big pregnant belly. You were able to find a pair of pants that were big enough for him, you had trouble finding a shirt most were not maternity clothe's cuz all your last bitties weren't expecting. Then you find the last shirt it was actually a shirt for cats it was from your late cat who loved to wear shirts it was a bit over sized, it was forest green with a paw print on the front. 

"Oh, how did i forget this...well this isn't a bitty shirt its my late cats shirt well, it might do my cat was pretty big ugh...no offense" you hoped it didn't upset him. 

"no i get what your saying sure i'll use it." he takes the shirt it was a bit big but it would make a great sleep shirt he tries it on it was very soft he felt so much better in it it cover down to his knees his bump didn't look squeezes at all by the shirt it almost fit him like a glove. 

"I guess you like it ok but i have to give you a bath cuz your dirty will ya be ok with it?"

"i'll...be fine but don't use the sink use a container...please." 

"Sure whatever ya want."

 

\---------------------------------

 

You take him to your bathroom full of forest colored walls, woodwork frames of bear's and eagle's and forest print shower curtain giving your love of the forest, you take out a large container and fill it with warm water not too tall for him and you put Hickory on the counter he was clucking the new cat shirt and pants. "Ok so take off your old clothe's when ya feel like it i'm gonna throw them away cuz i can't wash them, no need to feel embarrassed do ya want me to clean ya or do ya want to do it yourself?" you ask.

"ugh....you can do it i can't really bend down because of...well...you know." He pats his belly you snicker "Ok fair enough lets get ya all cleaned up then."

After helping him take the old clothe's off you throw them in the trash cuz they smelled like trash, you had to see his naked body but you kinda liked the color of his ecto-body it was a burnt orange, you don't like orange much but you thought that color really suit's him. The only thing that made you feel awkward was he had boobs, well you shouldn't have been too surprised he would need to feed the baby bones once its born just natural. 

After he let you help him you got to work, good thing you did this before at work but none of the last ones had ecto-bodies but you didn't care. You cleaned his back, head, arms, legs everywhere turn's out his hips were a little sensitive, but you were very aware of his belly you gently rubbed there to not cause any discomfort. While you were cleaning him you saw all the water had got all dark it was cuz of all the dirt and grime that was on him. 

When was the last time he had a bath? you didn't wanna know. 

 

Hickory was pretty relaxed through most of it he only groaned when you first rubbed his lower back "Ya good?" "yeah, just an ache." 

After 10 minutes he was now clean his bones looked shiny and no dirt was on him he looked so peaceful and comfortable while you gently lifted him out of the container you first drain all the water in the sink and you take out a washcloth to dry him up, he then made a small gasp you immediately stop.

"Hick are you ok?!" you ask fear in your voice "i'm fine the baby kicked." it must be active from the bath "Oh...ugh...m-may i?" the words just slipped out of your mouth, you were expecting him to say no.

"y-yeah, sure." You turn red you slowly move your hand to his bump, you were all flushed trying so hard not to squeal, you felt the impossibly tiny feet kicking your hand you never felt this before it felt..nice.

Hickory then places his hands on your hand, "i know...feels weird right?" he says 

"A little... but nice i just wanna say...i'm really proud of ya that your gonna be a...dad? or...Mom?"

"I kinda like to go with dad...i feel more like a guy even though we..don't really have assigned genders but i like dad." 

"That's ok whatever makes ya comfortable." Hickory and you smile at each other after you put the new clothe's on him was was very comfortable he loved the new shirt the most his belly was wrapped safely around the fabric. 

 

After a while, you and Hickory go to your room per his request and you set the TV up to watch cartoon Network, a new episode of Steven Universe was about to play.

While watching You slowly turn your eyes to Hickory who was right next to you and leaning on your stomach, you then noticed he fell asleep, must be the growing baby bones he's carrying. You just smile and pet his side gently, he leaned on to your touch.


	3. Hickory's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: angsty 
> 
> Hickory finally reveal's where he came from.

Two weeks have passed since Hickory's arrival, during those weeks he's been doing well, he still got those nightmare's and refused to tell you about them. You gave him a lot of love and care hoping he'll finally tell you. At first whenever you hold him to carry him from place to place he still had the death grip and was afraid of you dropping him, but after some time he now loved being held, he no longer worried, he would melt to your warm touch and would nuzzle your chest, yesterday he wanted attention and wanted to be held all day. 

When ever you were at work at the bitty sanctuary you wanted to tell your boss and co worker's about your new little friend, but you suddenly had this weird instinct to keep your mouth shut, you weren't too sure why, this place is not a kill shelter you just never worked with pregnant bitties before. So you decided to keep him a secret, while working you snuck out with extra bitty clothe's for Hickory to have which he still didn't stop thanking you for. 

You were worried about leaving him home alone when you had to go to work but he said it was ok he mostly stayed in your room resting on your bed using your TV. Every time you come home from work Hickory always greeted you with that soft voice it felt...nice having him around you lived alone for years you absolutely loved him coming home was great but coming home with Hickory was just...better and more lively. 

 

It was evening you took him outside your backyard where you first met him, you sat on your rocking chair looking into the sunset and listening to the wind's gentle blow. Hickory was on your lap leaning on your stomach you looked down, he looked so peaceful and so...cute.

"Hey Hickory what's your favorite color?" you ask him to get to know him more.

"oh, well i like green and blue, but i kinda like yellow too." he says

"I like all dark color's like purple and black, but i do like red." you say

"Favorite season?" you ask again

" well, i like them all but i think Spring's amazing."

"I like both summer and Winter i think they're both equally pretty." 

After asking more questions he seemed not bothered at all by them right now you decide to ask one more question.

"Hey Hick?....Who's the Father of your kid?" You hoped he would answer now Hickory looked up at you he did look pretty sad or whatever his face was telling you.

" *sigh* well its kinda a long story...its another skeleton...who i loved so much." He sounded sad.

"Oh...I didn't mean to upset you i was just...so curious you must've came from somewhere." You were really nervous now but he decided to continue.

"well you see the other skeleton...i met him a while ago at a foster home his name is Stretch we were in the same foster home together with a few other bitties. he was the only bitty who get's me he was so chill and he was so easy to talk too he always knew when i was upset or when i was feeling unsafe, we got along great, them from time to time.... we fell in love and...then we...had sex in our room...he got me pregnant..." He was starting to talk quiet. "at first i was kinda happy...so was he we wanted to keep it but... we learned that bitties can only be bred at a place that has a license... our foster parent doesn't have one so it was illegal...we were so scared of what'll happen if he found out...so we tried to hide my pregnancy...but he found out when i was two month's along."

He then started shaking you immediately patted his back. "our foster parent...called the vet and they said they...were gonna either abort my baby...o-or...kill me...." He than started sniffling tears were perking up.

You then look down with a sad look on your face and you almost slapped yourself for asking that "Oh no Hickory...i'm so sorry i never should've asked." 

"no..its fine...i knew you would want to ask some day...so me and Stretch talked about it and he told me that we would run away together...so i agreed...we snuck out the foster home late at night... we hoped we would just find a sanctuary or a non kill shelter... we went on a few roads here and where...but then.... a bunch of pit Bulls chased us down, we tried to get away but...we got separated and...i haven't seen Stretch since...i'm scared he's....he's...." he started sobbing he grabbed your shirt the death grip came back.

You knew what the last word was "Oh Hickory..i'm so sorry i just can't believe this...you've been through a lot i'm so happy i found ya." You suddenly felt tears in your eyes you gently hugged him he didn't hesitate at all.

"But i wanna ask how'd you get to my place?" 

"i found your home when i jumped off a nearby truck and i smelled food and i followed it and it led me here...i saw you asleep i thought you would freak out so i tried to climb on your lap to get the bag of marshmallows off your lap but i dropped them and it made a sound i hoped you wouldn't hear it...but it did." 

Oh so that's how he found your home a lot of nearby roads here.

"t-Thank you for taking me in Stretch would've wanted me safe...and now i am...so is my child."

"your way more than welcome i promise to your Stretch i'll take care of both of you." you say Hickory hugged your chest tighter.

"my Stretch would be so proud of you."


	4. The Last Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: panic attack/mental breakdown
> 
> Thought his story was angsty enough? think again

A week after Hickory told you his story he'd been quite sad for some time you didn't blame him one bit, you spend as much time with him as you could. Hickory wanted to be held more than usual and you let him sleep on your chest for the past three nights he seemed to like the sound and gentle thumps of your heartbeat during that you covered your mouth with a pillow to keep you from squealing he was to precious for this dog eat dog world you called home. 

 

Today you had to go to work to have a meeting with your boss who wanted to talk to you. 

"I'm so sorry to call you so unexpected but i have good news and bad news." your boss tells you, you begin to worry.

"what is it" you ask trying to sound casual "Well the good news is because of some horrible plumbing issues and losing power in the emergency area we have to close tomorrow to get it all fixed so you get tomorrow off. The bad news is, you have to work late today because two of our bitty vet tech's left due to a family emergency and the other one had to get their wisdom teeth removed i'm sorry can you look after the bitties in the back room it's just for today?" your boss tells you. 

You loved the good news that way you can spend that whole day with Hickory tomorrow but you were worried about staying late because Hickory can't really let his guard down or try to relax without you but you need to stay to help your stressed out boss.

"Oh...whoo that's crazy, well ok i'll do it but how long do i have stay?" you ask shyly.

"Stay about...5:00 your shift usually ends at 3:30 so hope its not too bad." Your boss says.

"That ain't too bad sure." You say

 

\----------------------------------

 

After staying at the bitty room caring for a few cute little bitties you were thinking about how Hickory's holding up, you were so deep in thought you didn't notice one bitty was tapping your hand trying to get your attention.

"Human" the bitty spoke you dart your head "W-what is it sweetie?" you ask

"Are you ok?...you look...lost." you try to act casual "No i'm fine just got distracted my bad." 

it was finally 5:00 time to go home now you said your good bye's to the sweet bitties and take off the now closed building. 

 

You drive home as fast as you could without getting a ticket. You pull in to your driveway and dart right to the door.

"Hickory i'm home i'm so sorry i-" Hickory was on the couch looking horrified he looked at you and thought you were a hallucination.

"human...your home....*sniff* where were you?" He held his arms up demanding to be held you came right to him and lifted him up to your chest grabbing to hard it hurt. 

"I'm so sorry...i had to work late cuz of unexpected problems at work all's good now...i'm so sorry you need rest you look terrible." You cradled his head like a newborn.

"i...tried to sleep earlier but..you weren't home i couldn't sleep....the baby's getting antsy..." he rubs his belly you rub it back.

"I know it won't happen again now let's go to bed i'm tired already." 

 

\--------------------------------

You and Hickory kill some time with TV, cuddles, and reading books he was calming down and he fell asleep you took a deep breath and put the book away you tucked yourself and your bitty to bed and turn off the light. 

 

Hours later it was late at night, you woke up with quiet sobbing and you notice a faint burnt orange glow right next to you, you turn your cover and what you saw...you can't count how many beats you heart skipped...Hickory was crying like crazy, he was having trouble breathing and he was shaking so hard you though he would break.

" *GASP* Hickory oh no nightmare-Hickory snap out of it!" You yell it him to get his attention "hhhhhhh...*cough* n-no-pleace-no help!-*cough cough* it hurts!!...hurts...help...." His voice was breaking you immediately pick him up he was squirming and he suddenly bit your hand you shook and almost dropped the little guy.

"Ow-Hickoy its me its ok its just a dream breathe snap out of it please" You were starting to cry, so scared of what'll happen then the glow faded and Hickory's breathing was slowing down.

"That's it keep breathing...its ok...shhh....i'm here i'm here i gotcha" you cradled him and kept him close to you, his shaking was slowly stopping you felt blood drawing out of you but you didn't care Hickory was more important.

 

After 20 minutes of comfort Hickory finally calmed down and came back to reality "*huff huff* h...human..." his voice was barely audible. "Yeah..its me buddy...i'm right here...oh no you look so pale i hope ya didn't get sick lemme get my equipment." You get out of bed with Hickory in one arm you take out a small box like item and go back to your bed.

Hickory than saw the tiny bite mark of your hand and the blood leaking he then begins to shake "*gasp* no...oh no...i'm so-sorry i didn't mean to-don't send me away-i'll be good." 

"No Hickory its not your fault i'm ok its just a little mark." You try to calm him down then he yelps and clutch's his belly. 

"ow...human...something's wrong...my baby won't stop moving it hurts...but i feel something bad...really bad." Oh no his baby better not be dying. 

You get the box item ready. 

"Ok i don't have an ultrasound but i need to see if the baby's ok mental breakdowns can hurt unborn lives." Hickory was clutching his belly the baby must've been so scared and confused it was kicking up a storm Hickory kept whining.

You take out the small box it had an electrode on it used for soul scanning and magic level testing "Ok this will help see if the magic tie with your baby is stable or not lets just see ok?" you reassure him he immediately nodded. 

After lifting his shirt showing his belly you put the electrode on his belly and turn it on waiting for a signal but it was hard to read it cuz Hickory is still panicked.

"Hickory i know your scared but please try to calm down i can't get a good reading if your worked up." Hickory tried so hard to calm down but...

"i...can't.... lose my baby... they're all i have left of Stretch..." You caress his skull "Just breathe its gonna be ok i'm right here." Hickory took slow deep breath's his soul pulse was going down, now you finally got the soul connection the baby is a little worked up but ok Hickory now calmed down long enough to keep the baby inside him. 

The baby gave gentle kick's Hickory took your hand to immediately feel them. 

"Everyone feeling better?" you ask Hickory "*deep breath* much better...thanks human" Hickory says "Your welcome hick but tell me was that another dream?" you ask.

"Yeah it was...its ok now...i'm...fine now." you knew that was a lie "No its not fine please Hick...can you tell me this time...i know its hard and you don't wanna worry me but...i wanna help...remember my promise?" 

Hickory could not deny it anymore you wanted to help him you took care of him you think you deserve it. 

"...ok...i was dreaming about my last moment with Stretch...then...the last thing i saw was...i was strapped to a metal table in a vet and a doctor....*sniff* was slicing my stomach open...*sniff*"

Your face grew cold "Oh Sweetie...i'm so...sorry...but that won't ever happen to you...your baby will be born and will live with us...don't let that dream mess you up your dreaming it cuz its what your fearing....don't let fear consume you...i'll be here for you...till the very end." you were suddenly crying yourself he had those nightmares since you took him in. 

 

After spending the rest of the night comforting poor lil hick it took forever for him to fall back to sleep you thanked the stars you had work off tomorrow he needs you for the whole day now.

"h...human...i'm...still scared...but i'm...happy to be here" he said right after drifting off you lie back in bed keeping Hickory on your chest he seemed comfortable.

"Now rest sweetie...you deserve it."


	5. Hiking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There after that roller coater of angsty let's have some fluff!
> 
> How can Hickory get any cuter?!

It was a 10 AM after the terrifying incident, Both you and Hickory were pretty quiet, you went to the kitchen to make coffee Hickory was in your arm while you used your free hand to get to work you were so happy to not have work today. After the coffee was done you went to your living room and settled down on the couch turning on the TV. 

Hickory then pats your arm to get your attention "mmm...What is it?" you ask, Hickory looked embarrassed " i...i'm sorry i kept you awake last night" He said "Oh buddy, its okay i'm not mad i was just so worried, yes i'm tired but i'll live, i had a lot of sleepless nights before. Say can i ask you something?" you wondered. 

"sure" he says. 

"Well, lucky for you i don't have to work today and since its such a nice day why don't we go somewhere i liked when i was small?" Hickory perks up for a second then a little unsure "where is this...place?" ha asks more curious than scared "It's a place i always go every Summer cuz i love the outdoor's there's a hiking trail not too far from home its located in nice wooded area's and its very quiet no matter what time of day." 

Hickory looked deep in though it was cute but you were scared of his answer "hiking?...will it be all woods and safe?" he sounded a little...excited? 

"Oh yeah all nature and silence thought we could kill some time with something special." you say he seemed to like the idea "s-sure i would love to go out but what if anyone sees me and give weird looks because of...this?" he rubbed his belly which looked to be bigger than before he must be about 7 1/2 month's right now "Oh, no need to worry i'll keep you hidden, you're safe with me." you reassure him it seemed to be enough for his mental state. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

After packing some things water bottle, some granola bars, and sunscreen the pair head to the hiking trail Hickory didn't seemed to be bothered at all about the hike you were a bit confused on one thing the way when he looked so amazed when you were up pretty high displaying a colorful view of woods and parts of town. While walking deeper you saw a few deer, foxes, and lynx. You couldn't describe the faces he was making when seeing an animal. 

"Hey Hick? not to be mean or anything but...have you...seen any of this before?" you were scared to ask "no...never did...i always wanted to though...because when i was at my foster home before you...my caretaker never took me outside...too overprotective...thought it was too dangerous for bitties...i was very offended by that when he called me fragile, when you offered i tried not to scream i thought i was never going to experience this."

For a split second you were shocked, Hickory was in your hoodie pocket all snug and safe just peaking out his head to look around. You didn't notice he was looking at you when he spoke up. 

"human...are you okay?" he asked your train of though breaks "Huh...oh i'm fine i...just can't believe you...were treated like this...my whole life i always had the chance to go outdoor's cuz as long as i can remember i loved going to the woods. Sorry you didn't have that." You say a little ashamed.

"oh its fine...i'm just happy to see this now better then never, say...when i have my child can you take them too...because i want them to experience this when i wanted too?" he asked.

"Of course Hickory, i want your kid to be raised the same way i was raised if they'll be raised like me...man there gonna love this life." You were raised very well, having parent's who were outdoor's people, unlike today a lot of time's you've seen children instead of playing with other kids or ball games, or play ground's you'd seen countless kids playing with electronics which made you feel very upset thought it wasn't healthy for kids.

 

After about 20 minutes of walking you find a small meadow full of green grass and a small wooden building which was a tiny cafe' there were small table's lined up nicely with table cloth's no one was here thankfully everyone was inside eating so you sat at the farthest table and took Hickory out of your pocket and place him on the table. There was the nice view out Both you and Hickory were lost in thought until Hickory breaks the silence "hey, human can you tell me more on how were you raised?" he asked you were more than happy to answer.

 

"Boy, where do i begin? i had a great childhood, i was pretty much like a 90's kid, i was raised in the more...old school way...my whole childhood i did a lot of outdoor things, i loved sports, i loved to swim, i loved to have fire's at night and i loved traveling. Well a lot of kids i knew from back then to now most of them were raised differently a lot of them spent most of their time indoor's watching TV cuz they had cable which i never had until now, i was a little upset about in only cuz i could never watch my favorite channel which is Animal Planet, i loved nature show's instead of cartoon's, i like some but not a lot of them. I was pretty upset when i saw kids who either hate or are scared of the outdoor's one time iv'e seen little kids playing with Iphone's and Samsung's for fun and were never out on playgrounds or interacting with kids and what's why i don't have a lot of electronics in my house and why my house looks more like a cabin. 

You went on Hickory was a good listener and he sure loved how you were raised, he was pretty jealous the reason why he was so awed about the nature hike's was because he too watched a lot of Animal Planet at his foster home, he never played with any electronics but he know's what they are cuz his caretaker had a lot of them. 

You sure were gonna get along with Hickory very well, way more than you thought possible. Hickory than blush's his big pregnant belly grumbled for food he covered it but failed to stop the noise you take out the snack's you packed and give him a granola bar. He was eating it like a starving wolf which never failed to make you giggle.

After the small meal Hickory now fed himself and his unborn child well as it was kicking gently he leaned his bump on your hand while you wrapped your arm safely around him and you could feel the impossibly tiny features press against your hand. 

You felt so proud for saving them both and to finally experience this.

"I just can't help but think of this new life inside ya, was for a while and *sigh* sorry... i'm still so sad about when ya told me about your love Stretch i wish he could see this, love ya Hick." you say suddenly Hickory went still didn't move for a solid minute than he grabs into your chest as much as he could reach and releases a tight pretty strong hug and he let out a quiet sob while he buried his face on your hoodie.

"i...i love you too human...*sniff* a-and...yeah i wish for that too." you almost cried yourself not just because of how happy to have him in your life but because unlike yourself, this child will not have a father in their life it'll be just you and Hickory you prayed it'll be enough to make the unborn child happy, you think so already because of how the child responded to your gentle touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The way how i explained how the listener was raised is based on how i myself was raised, grew up without cable and all outdoor fun.


	6. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with nothing but fluff!!! Enjoy!

After heading home after the hike you and Hickory were dead tired. After a quick easy dinner and change of clothe's you and your bitty hit the hey. right before you dose off you catch a quick glimpse of lil Hickory sleeping soundly. Just seeing like this make your heart soar you felt proud for giving a poor soon-to-be father a home. You slowly snuggle closer and wrap your arm around the cat be don your bed, slowly closing your eye's. 

 

\--------------------------------

 

Two week's later Hickory was now huge, he looked like he swallowed a grape whole without chewing it. You were making pancake's just to be safe you checked your wall calendar, you recored the day you first met him. which was on the first day of Spring in March, which means he'll have his child in June you perk up.

"Hey Hickory?" you call him from the table "yeah?" he replied his voice was louder than ever, he must now be fully open and trustworthy of you now, you hoped it'll stay that way. 

"I was just checking the calendar cuz i wanted to see how far along you are now, we first met in the beginning of Spring which is March and you said you were...7 month's pregnant right?" 

"ugh...yes so what does this have to do with anything?" he was confused and clueless. "Well, i wanted to see when your due date could be and well...you might have your child in June does that sound cool? cuz June's my favorite month and the beginning of Summer!" You say with such excitement you weren't born in the Summer but you wished. 

You turn your head to Hickory He looked...shocked? like he didn't think it was too good to be true. "wait...June...for real?" 

You take the wall calendar and show him the following weeks he has left before his child is born it'll be born on around late June. Hickory cover's his jaw muffling a laugh. "i...always hoped i would have my baby in June June is one of my Favorite month's of the year." 

"Say what?! me too!!" you blurt out man you and Hickory were like meant for each other he loved a lot of things you did most of his favorite things were your too. you just had to give him a hug he wanted it too.

 

\----------------------------

 

The next day, you come home from work knowing you would have a day off tomorrow you then had an idea. "welcome home" Hickory called out that voice nearly made you lose it, he was such a happy fella now thanks to you.

"Aww hi bud, say i have tomorrow off wanna know what i have in mind to do." you ask "are we going hiking again?" He sure enjoyed that. "No, something different...you see on every Saturday i go to this place in town its my favorite restaurant of all time called "Pizza Corner" i thought we could go out to eat." 

Hickory seemed pretty interested "a pizza place?...is it good?" 

"Oh hell yeah, its my favorite pizza place they have the freshest pizza and they even cell BBQ chicken if ya want that too." This time he literally lost it. 

"oh yes-yes i would love to go there-great now i'm hungry-again." of course he would but you can't say no to him, you go make him some more bacon. 

 

\------------------------------

 

Next day a nice Saturday afternoon, you and Hickory drive in to town, a very nice town not too big not too small, located in nearby mountain's, Hickory was on your coat pocket staring in all wonder on the town, seeing the other car's driving, the bikers, then one gets bumped off by one car and slips, the cool shopping store's of camping gear and the Nice is good Store, and the movie theater'e that were small but looked well made. 

"Heh... like this place its my childhood town i know every inch of this place." You say "i think its amazing you almost have everything, movies, food, shopping store's, my last place had none of that nearby way too deep in the country." 

The more he talked about his last home the more it made you feel bad for him. But right now he's finally living the good life right now and that's what matter's you see the Pizza corner restaurant, and pull in the lot. you get Hickory in your pocket safe and hidden and go inside.

Hickory peaked just a little a bit shy in a new location but it looked cleaner that he thought it would be it was small and nice.

After ordering a small cheese and BBQ chicken, you looked round not a lot of people were here you sat in a corner in a small table for two, a waiter goes to your table and gives you your food. After thanking him you slowly take Hickory out of your picket he was very alert about anyone seeing a human here with a bitty but was most scared if anyone sees his condition, you quickly take out a big napkin and tie it in front of him like a poncho he felt safer now. 

 

"Alright so i'll cut ya a small piece of pizza and chicken for both help yourself bud." He had star's in his eye's like he never had a meal like this before.

He ate the pizza like a hungry wolf, same for the chicken, he made a small mess, then when he saw the BBQ Sauce on the table he went to it grabbed it and pop the cap open and started licking the top to get in the cause. 

"Whoa buddy what are ya doing that's gross!" you say almost gagging

"i'm so sorry its my favorite and well...my last caretaker always took it away from me and i just had too sorry." Well that was understandable, "Oh, well okay just not too much okay...i don't know if its bad for the baby." you whisper the last part, he only took small sip's and put it back in place.

After the big meal both you and Hickory were stuffed, Hickory sure won't be hungry for a while his baby seemed to be calm inside him. 

 

\---------------------------

 

You pay for the food and head home, it was getting dark, you still felt stuffed, it felt like heaven. 

"Well, i had fun did ya Hickory?" He was resting in your hoodie pocket "thank you for taking me there the food was...so good." He said so slow and so happy.

You smile and gently pat his little skull. "Your more than welcome we'll be coming here every Saturday as a little tradition how's that sound?" 

"wonderful" he says "hey human....i...i love you." Your eyes grow wide you almost cry "Aww...i love ya too Hick, i'm just so happy to have you here with me, make's me feel so....cheerful" You were gonna say less lonely but didn't have the gut's to say it you didn't want to make this moment sad.


	7. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the fluffiest chapter i ever wrote! enjoy!

After heading out to work, you try not to let curiosity take over you but even since Hickory has been telling you about his past home, you just had to learn more about him. After checking in, greeting your boss, your co-worker's and the Bitty's you'll be working with today you go to the main office where all the computer work takes place.

Computer work is not your main job here, you did do research stuff a few time's before, your main job was to do check up's on any sick or injured bitty's and help any potential adopters chose the perfect bitty for them. 

 

You go in the computer room no one was here, well it was just about lunchtime so you decide to go in, you sit on one of the chair's and turn on one computer, you decide to look up the address on Hickory's last location and if his file is here. "*sigh* i don't know....what the hell i'm thinking, i just can't help myself." You whisper to yourself. You type up the Address and Hickory's name. To your surprise you found his last home with his file. it didn't say much just the basic's name, age, height, little info on personality. 

Then you come across his birthday, with the year, day and month, your eye's grow wide, your shoulder's stiff and shake, it said his Birthday is Today! you almost yell. "His...b-day is.....omg....i should probably get him a gift....he should deserve it...after everything he's been through...but wait should i?....he might get upset if i told him that i looked him up....or will he even mind? I don't know...but i have this feeling i should he's been such a sweetheart even after his incident with his love...well i'll try not to spoil him too much i don't wanna overwhelm him...i guess i'll get something simple."

You look round to see if any employee's come in, then a door open's your boss comes in with a confused look. "Hey...sweet's what are you doing in here?" You jump a little you quickly close the tab and get off the chair "Oh i-i'm so sorry boss...ya see....i suddenly forgot to remind myself that i was gonna check my E-mail to see if my friends wanted to contact me....b-but my phone went dead and thought i wanted to use the computer just for a second i'm so sorry." you were pale, you were tying not to freak out.

"Oh that's it...eh....nothing really bad happened...just wanted to see if all's good at least you weren't using the computer...for other reason's.... well carry on i gotta meet the vet tech's today." Your boss leave's the room, you feel a weight leave your chest, you breathe deep and storm out the room. 

 

\---------------------------

 

Your shift ends, you head out home but make a quick stop to a small gift shop in town. You pull in the parking lot and go inside. The place was small, not a lot of stuff was around. you look in the shelve's to see, small toy's, book's, clothe's and more gift's. You were literally at a loss here, you don't know much of what he like's or could like you were so lost. then you hear the door open, a woman in long black sport's shorts, in a blue and grey tank top with shoulder length dyed blue/purple hair. But you saw the way her right hand was holding something tiny, you see a...bitty it was a Sans type bitty just chill while the woman walked inside she looked anxious to find something. 

"Umm...excuse me, can i talk to ya for a sec" You come to her and gently tap her shoulder she turns around "Huh...what is it?" she say's "S-sorry to bother you but, i saw you have a bitty in your hand and well...i'm here cuz...i have a bitty too and his birthday is today, i'm gonna surprise him with a present but i'm just so lost." you say shyly. 

The woman's confused look replaced with realization and excitement. "Ooohhhh, well glad you asked me, well i have a few tip's to give you, i have two bitty's the other one's birthday is in three day's this one i'm holding is his big bro" She show's you her bitty he looks up with a lazy expression waving his hand "heya" he said. "Aww hi there" you wave back the woman giggle's "Wow your so good with bitty's well anyway, when he had his birthday i gave him some new clothe's and his first iPhone and he loved them. but what's your bitty like?" she asks you were a bit lost but you try not to go into too much detail. 

"Well...i want this to be very special, cuz my bitty's a rescue he's had it so hard and i wanted to give him something special but i don't wanna overwhelm him, he's....a little sensitive." You say well not really a lie the woman looked a bit sad for a second "Oh that sounds sad well for something special, i recommend getting something to relieve stress, or if he feel's very close to you i'm sure he'll love what come's from your heart that's how my bitty's were when i first got them" she looked at her bitty.

It was enough for you to now think, you have something in mind "Thank's for that that was very nice of ya." 

"Oh my pleasure hope you bitty's doing okay." She then heads back to searching. you wave her back with a quiet goodbye. 

You then look around the end of the store seeing small silverware, jewelry, and you see a tiny corner that had stuff for bitty's and then you spot something you think it was perfect. 

"Oh, well maybe he'll like these." 

 

\------------------------

 

After heading home, with the gift hiding in your bag, you go inside to hear the usual soft sweet greeting, "welcome home, say you were a little late did something happen?" he asks. 

"Oh no just had to make a pit stop."

"to...where?" he quirks a brow you weren't sure how to tell him now but you had no idea on what else to say. You come to Your bitty on the couch gently picking him up to move him safely on your lap. you take your bag and pull out a box with a ribbon tied around it. his eyes grow wide "is that...for me?" his voice almost sounded so innocent.

"Well...please don't get mad or anything...i did some research on your last home cuz i....just got so curious....then i found your profile on the internet and it said your....b-birthday's today and, after everything you've been through i thought you deserved something special." you say with nothing but fear in your voice you were scared to even look at him, when you did.

His jaw dropped, eyes wide. "you looked me up?!...y-you found out m-my birthday!....but you went to go get me something?" He looked....so odd. He was shaking a little he looked like he was about to cry.

"Is...is that upsetting you?" you blurt out "no-no i'm not mad...i just...n-never got a gift before...thought i never...would....but what did you get me?" he looked up at you with that face, you almost cried yourself he NEVER had a present before?! now you were really happy for stopping at the store.

You give him the box and set it on your lap in front of him, "I think you should open it, its for ya after all." you say trying to keep your poker face on, you hoped he would like it. 

He take's the box pulling the ribbon out of the way and lift's the lid up showing two item's one was a tiny plush toy of a Fox, the other was Bitty sized hand-made hunter green bathrobe. 

" I wasn't too sure on what ya like i got the fox plush cuz...when we were hiking you were so amazed of the fox we saw running in the woods, the robe i thought would be for something simple to wear, and i hoped these were enough for ya-what the?!" you cut yourself off Hickory was staring at the two item's a sob left him, he cupped his mouth to hide the next one, he then was tearing up. "*gasp* was that too much?!" you were so lost in words.

"y-you got me these!...i...i love them! *sniff*" Hickory picks up the fox plush and hug's it, it was a bit bigger than him but only by half in inch the robe, he loved the color, judging by the way he hugged it and immediately tried it on, it fit around his big belly like a glove, then hugging himself in the robe. 

You let out a long breath, your shoulder's relaxing a little "I guess ya like them...well but i have one last thing." Hickory darts his head right to your direction you take another item out of your bag, it was a tiny onesie and hat for a baby bitty.

"they had baby stuff and they were on clearance thought your little bean deserved something too." 

Hickory cover's his mouth more tears spilling he then tries to get up and scramble's to your chest trying to grab your cheeks but failed you snorted and lifted him up to you, he grabbed your cheek's leaning on your forehead now wet with sob's "human! thank you so much i don't know what i did to deserve this, do i even deserve this?" he said 

"Of course you deserve them you're so sweet, loving, and so good at being a great companion you make my life so much better i would do anything for ya just to see that smile on your face."

i...i love you so much and-oh look the baby loves it look!" Hickory then sit's and recline's on your hand's lifting his shirt, proudly showing his belly you can see the tiny bumping and movement.

You gently lean your forehead to his belly, he giggle's and he pat's your cheek. You were now tearing up gently leading him to your chest to get him comfy "Hehe, glad ya like them bud, happy birthday." You say with such warmth in your voice Hickory hug's your chest tighter. 

"*sniff* thank you human i no, we love you." 

"I love you two so much." you giggle seeing Hickory smile so genuine and then you saw his soul shine through his chest even seeing the baby's too!


	8. The Call That'll change Everything

About two weeks have passed since Hickory's birthday he still didn't stop thanking you for the gifts you gave him. He was so much more sweet to you, just the next day after this Birthday you were woken up by a shower of kisses, you literally felt your heart stop when you saw how happy he looked. You believed you fully healed him now, when you first took him in he looked miserable and scared, he had the look of fear and pain in his eyes and the scar's on his arm's were fully healed except the one that was deep and drew blood just left a dull mark on his right forearm but other than that he looked so much more alive and happy.

You were so proud of him, he was sleeping with the fox plush every night and every morning he would wear the hunter Green robe. It was about 7 am you decide to have a talk with him about the new arrival. "Hey Bud ya mind if we start talking about some things?" Hickory was sitting at the table eating his small pancake's.

"ugh, sure what is it?" he say's. "Well i checked the calendar once again, and well you look like your ready to pop and it say's we have about a few more weeks until you'll give birth so ya think now's a good time to make preparation's i'm doing research on it now, so i'm guessing you wanna do a home birth?" you already believe what he's gonna say.

"yes yes i want to do this here, i...can't go to the vet....i want my baby to be born in a calm place...and well you said this is my home now...so i want to do it here." He sure didn't wanna go to the vet, but according to your research, like dog's and cat's a lot of bitties do home birth's some only had to go to the vet when something was wrong.

You hoped he won't have to go to the vet, but he can go to your Bitty sanctuary if something's wrong your place is very safe, even if its scary. 

"I don't blame ya one bit to wanna do this at home, but this might not happen but, if something does go wrong, i won't take you to the vet, i would take ya to my work place the bitty sanctuary, i promise everyone is very kind they love bitties." You say but Hickory didn't feel very comfortable.

"y-your place, but will they be bad?" he sounded scared " No need to worry my co-worker's will be more than happy to help, but we are gonna plan a home birth, i only said i'll take you there if something goes wrong, no matter where you'll be, i'll be right by your side. i love you too much to get hurt, and i think your doing great already, your very healthy, i can tell by your bone's and ecto-body, you have a healthy glow. so i think we won't have to go to my job site."

Hickory felt a lot calmer now, with that being said you decide to do some extra research to help with a home birth, your place does take in pregnant bitties and some have given birth here, but you never did much help with pregnant bitties, so you wanted to have the knowledge to be safe than sorry.

 

\------------------------------

 

About an hour later you had a lot to know, but some were pretty simple, you also learned that bitty birth's aren't too much different than human birth's, so you decide to pick which room for Hickory to give birth, he said he want's to do this either in your room or the bathroom, for the equipment, you pretty much had the basic's but you'll have to get a few extra stuff, like special vitamin's for the mother to take to help recover better, and some more baby stuff, like a tiny crib or bassinet and you'll have to make some arrangement's in your room for both Hickory and the baby. 

 

But other than that it all did seem pretty okay to handle, just for the hell of it you decide to look up how to do bitty deliveries, unfortunately mostly another bitty should do it cuz human hands were too big, but to a certain size a human can use special training to do it if any bitty is big enough, the legal size is 8-10 inch's. Hickory was the perfect size you might be able to learn how to help him out yourself.

 

"Okay hick, so look's like it won't be too hard or too scary at least, so you're a rare size but legally i'll be able to help you if that needs to be done, so ya excited?" You look down at him, he did look a little nervous. "Hickory you okay?" he looks up at you "oh...sorry i was just lost in thought, i'm just a bit nervous" he said you felt bad.

"I know this can be scary but you're not alone, i'll be here-" "it's not just that." Hickory cut's you off "i'm also a little sad that...my love Stretch won't be here he's the father of my child, and i think my baby will never meet him." You now felt even worse you had a father who was here for you, but you have one friend who never had a father. "Oh that...well i can't say that'll be okay but just be lucky your-"

*RRRRIIIINNNGGG*

 

Your phone ring's making you and your heavily pregnant bitty jump "Huh...you could that be this early?" you never usually get calls this hour must be your mother. "I'll handle this Hick just finish eating." "okay" he says. 

You pick up your Iphone it was your boss calling you? You quirk a brow but answer anyway.

"H-hello boss what brings you here?" you say a little shaky and confused. "Oh hello, thank you so much for answering i'm so sorry to call you so early but we have an emergency." You spine shook. 

"Emergency?... what happened?" It was enough to get Hickory's attention he darts his head right to you.

"You see, last night, a woman came to our front door with a box in her arm's what was inside was a few bitties all were inured-but none of them are dead- but we know this is your day off but we really need extra hand's at this moment." your boss explains

Your blood ran cold, your eye's widen, you almost drop your phone Hickory sees the look on your face and begin's to worry. "h-human" Hickory says quietly you go back to reality and hold your hand up for him to wait. 

"Oh-oh yeah i'll come over, but quick question do those bitties belong to the woman?" You ask "No the woman said they belong to a man she know's we don't know his name but she said to us the man is a bitty foster parent, but he's been arrested now, and lost his fostering license for the inured bitties and his home was full of heroine and pot, so that's why we need you over now!" Your boss's voice was full of worry and panic you don't blame them one bit.

"Okay i'm on my way." You hang up and get on your feet to grab your bag and coat. "human, what's going on?" Hickory sounded confused and scared. "I'm so sorry bud, my boss at work just called, some injured bitties have been rescued by a woman and they need extra hand's don't worry i'll be back later, you know my number so call if ya need me okay?" 

"wait inured bitties!? oh no will they be okay?" he asks "I think they'll be okay since they came here in time, so be good i'll be back home as soon as i can okay?" 

Hickory felt bad and surprised "okay" he holds his arm's up for comfort you come over and give him a quick hug and kiss to reassure him a little. "don't worry thing's will be okay love ya"

"love you too human." You leave your house and go to your car and drive off to your work.


	9. Injured Bitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.....here we go

After driving to the bitty sanctuary, you pull in and head inside, you meet up with your anxious boss, and two co-worker's. "Oh thank god you came, the rescued bitties are in the back room the woman is here if you want to meet her." your boss says fast but much calmer now that you arrived. "okay, *sigh* i can't believe this keep happening its been almost a year we saved an injured bitty, well how many did the woman saved?" you ask.

"She has three bitties each one isn't in good condition each one worst than the last. i must warn you specifically one of them is really bad and that one....just be careful okay?" one co-worker says. You feel your skin crawl "oh...okay" you say now preparing yourself for the worst.

 

after you go in the room you see the woman, it was the same woman you saw at the bitty store not too long ago! you almost gasp...she was standing next to the big operating table, small cardboard box in the middle, she looked down her face was red, eyes puffy, you don't wanna ask how long was she crying. her purple/blue hair not looking very well groomed was she here since last night!?

"H-hello" that was all you could say the woman darted her head right to you she gasped "I....i recognize you!....your the person i met at the store...you work here!?" she ask sounding so sad but a little relieved to see a sort of familiar face. "yeah...i do...sorry for talking crappy but....can i see the bitties i was called here to help them out....i'm a bitty veterinarian." you say not sounding cool at all just so worked up. the woman didn't mind at all she felt the same way. 

"yes please! t-there not mine they're an old friend of mine's but he's arrested now!-" you cut her off she was panicking "its okay my boss explained everything so you're not in trouble....*deep breath* here i go" 

You approach the box the woman stayed close to you, she covered her mouth, you hold in your breath and peek in...you nearly screamed the bitties....were all injured! each one is a Papyrus type bitty. A boss one was in a corner he had a bad scar on his skull, one eye completely gone, he looked up when you poked your head in. he flinched trying not to cry, another one a little smaller than the boss had a lot of blood like magic all over his bones, each bone in his body cracked or broken. 

but the last one...looked so bad...this one was a lil bro...about the same size as the Papy Bitty...he refused to open his eye socket's he was clutching his chest having trouble breathing lying on his back, he had tears in his socket's couldn't hold them in. you covered your mouth shoulder's stiff. the woman knew what you were feeling she came right to you and rubbed your shoulder. " I know...they're all hurt" 

"what....happened" your voice was all gibberish from threatening to cry.

 

"Each one got injured by some neighbor's pit bull's...i was driving to meet my old friend but i saw something in the corner of my eye...these three guy's were being chased by pit bull's they were fairly small...like 6 month old puppies...but they attacked and bite each bitty...i...pulled over to stop the dogs.....the pit bull's saw me and took off dropping them on the ground each one was barely alive...the man who i was supposed to meet showed up...yelling and seeing them injured....but he was high on pot...i called the cop's and he's arrested now....they let me take the bitties to a sanctuary they knew...this one...i was too scared to leave i was here since yesterday." 

 

Something about that story triggered a memory back when your bitty Hickory was telling his story. pit bull attack, a man on drug's but he's a bitty caretaker, you then turn to the bitties again. each one is a Papyrus type like Hickory. then something clicked. are these the Bitties Hickory mentioned in his story and was that man....his last caretaker? 

"Hey.....are you okay?" the woman asks you snap back to reality "Oh-oh yeah i'm okay....still that was not cool man..well you can head home and rest....i'm gonna help these bitties...not just cuz its my job...cuz i care." you tell her she felt a lot calmer now. "Oh...thank you so much...by the way...my name's Alex just to let you know." Alex say's "Your very welcome" You tell Alex your name and she heads off everyone else outside thanked you for reassuring her. 

 

\-----------------------

 

After that was settled, you take the box and see the three bitties you gently take your hands and lift each one off, none of them wanted to be held but that's the only way to help them. you start with the Boss bitty. he was struggling in your hands "ow...stop..put me...down" his voice was weak he tried to fight back but he was too sore "Shhhh..don't be scared lil guy...i'm gonna help you heal...your hurt i have to undress you to see your bones....i promise i won't hurt you" you say in a soft voice.

You remove his ripped up red shirt a deep scar on his sternum was here it looked painful. 

you then take out the next one a Papy bitty lookin about 7 inch's, he seemed scared but wanting help, he had deep bite mark's on his arm's and leg's caked with blood couldn't stand, only made sounds if distress but not trying to fight or bite your hand. "hi there...sweetheart...you're so cute....Papy bitties are just the cutest." you say to try to make him feel safer he blushed and almost giggled. 

 

Now the last one a tiny bit smaller, not opening his eye's at all trying so hard not to make a sound but his chest was heaving and it hurt, you had to be extra careful, the other two kept looking at you with fear and hope..."don't worry you two, i'll help him...and i'll be extra gentle don't worry about your friend" 

"Wait...please...be gentle" the Papy bitty spoke very quietly "yes...he's not just hurt...he's really depressed" the boss then spoke too you, you quirked a brow what's he depressed about? but no time for questions the last bitty really needs help now.

you take your hand you first take one finger and feathery touch his skull, he shook like a leaf a tiny sound escaped then a hiss, still refusing to open his eye's "Shhh...hey lil...guy...don't be scared...i'm gonna pick you up...i'm gonna heal your wound's just haller for me okay." you say, he didn't say a word you slowly wrapped your hand's around him he shook hard and started crying when you lifted him up the box. 

"Shh..its ok its ok...i'm putting you down see." you out him on the warm heated towel on the metal table the lil bro didn't calm down, you got a closer look to see why he won't let go of his chest. he was wearing an orange ripped up hoodie you had to undress him.

The Papy bitty crawled to his side and pet his head "breathe bud...its ok...i think this human can be trusted." The boss bitty looked at you not trusting you at all but was too weak to fight. "wow your good at that....hey lil bro...i need to undress you okay just to see your wounds so i can fix you up okay?"

The lil bro still didn't open his eye's but he stopped shivering, the Papy bitty then gently took the hem of his hoodie "i'm so sorry...but you mind if i do it. he know's us i think it'll be easier on him?" he asks you thought for a second "ugh...maybe it'll be less painful...sure." you think a bitty helping it off might be easier. the Papy bitty gently took his hoodie shushing him while he was whining and the hoodie came off. 

His rib's had deep bite marks on them, came from a small dog, two rib's were gone, one threatening to dust, no wonder it hurts to breathe , his arm's and leg's were fine only his chest was hurting. "Oh...god, poor thing, okay you two he has to come first okay...ugh. hang on one sec." you go to the door asking two co-worker's to help the other two the lil bro need's immediate help. they come in in a heartbeat. "take care of the lil bro...we'll help with the other two okay?" one co-worker said you nod and go to another room gently holding the Lil Bro bitty in tow he was wincing holding his chest, you walk slowly to not jostle him too much.

You go in the room and set him down on a pillow you take out equipment and a magic IV you hook him up "Easy there buddy, just healing magic, it'll stop the pain, and well you lost two rib's your...costal cartilage is dusting but i think i can save it okay?" you hope he would listen. He still won't open his eye's. he opened his jaw to try and speak but he barely let out a sound you stop him. "i'...s...hhh." "shhh save your strength okay i'm gonna heal it now it might hurt a bit but don't worry about a thing you'll feel better soon i promise." you get to work.

 

\---------------------

 

About two hours have passed, you worked on the lil bro he was so scared but he let you help him, you were able to stop his costal cartilage form dusting it was still fresh and it was able to be saved the two rib's he was missing were just two true rub's in the left corner, it still hurt a bit to breathe but the lil bro looked pretty calm, much less pain, and he was quiet.

You place a tiny piece of a sheet and place it on his chest for coverage you take out your finger and gently stroke his skull, he leaned onto your touch then he lifts his arm and latches his tiny hand on your finger. this time you let out an "aww" your face red like you got sunburned. "your welcome sweetie...sorry i have to go to my boss and tell them your healed i'll be back okay" this time he open one eye he looked right at you. his eye light's were weak but full of thankfulness you knew he wanted to say thank you.

after a quick pet on the head you leave the room, and go to your boss. "The lil bro is okay...he's resting now what about the Boss and Papy bitty?" your boss took a sigh of relief they take you to the last room you were in with Alex. "The other two are all well now, you wanna see them?" "sure."

you head in to see the co-worker's fixing them up both look okay, the Papy bitty looked bright and happy so thankful for the help, the Boss...well he seemed calmer now. "good job you two" your boss says. The co-worker's smile.

"well right now we can't put them up for adoption at this moment they need to heal so i think they need fostering..say dear, you've done fostering before you think you can foster any of them?" your boss asks you thought about Hickory will he be okay with another bitty in your home? 

 

"well all of them or just one of them i'm not too sure on all of them." 

"Oh i think i can help." one co-worker says "but i have a slight problem" You quirk a brow "what do ya mean?" "well...good news i can take these two in, bad news i can only foster them for about a month, because in a month my cousin is getting married i don't feel comfortable leaving them at my home alone." 

"I think in a month i can take them in after that...my house....has a few plumbing and wall issues my house is going under construction and its almost done at this moment does that sound like a plan boss?" you ask the house issues were a lie you didn't wanna say anything about Hickory. your boss seemed to like the idea.

"alright i think that can do."

"okay...can i check on the lil bro right now?" "yeah go ahead" You leave the room and check on the lil bro you saved. you open the door slowly and come inside the bitty was awake sitting up looking at you when you came in.

"Hi there i'm back say there's something i must tell you." the bitty quirks a brow "w-what...is...it?" he finally spoke his voice was...kinda soothing and nice.

"Well i'm gonna foster ya now they don't wanna put ya up for adoption cuz ya need to heal so ya wanna go home with me?" you ask the bitty he seemed to perk up a little "me...with you?...can i?" he seemed to like the idea of staying with you "sure ya can but one question do you have a name?" 

 

"S...Stretch...name's Stretch." 

 

Your hear stopped, skin white as snow, you felt the world around you shake were you hearing things! The lil bro Stretch stares at you "human?...what's with that look?" 

 

\--------------------------

 

After getting Stretch in a take home box, and saying good-bye to your boss and co-worker's you walk as fast as you can to your car get in the driver's seat, placing the box in the passenger seat and drive out fast, your hand's were shaking on the wheel, super focused to get home.

"Human...seriously...why are you so desperate to take me to your home?" Stretch was so confused. "weellll....i have something....to show ya."


	10. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you can handle it.

During the drive your heart was pounding, almost hearing ringing in your ears you were so focused you didn't hear Stretch climbing outta his box and tapping your thigh. "Human...hellllooooo." he says you jump for a split second.

"Whoa Stretch be careful you shouldn't have gotten out of your box." You scold you take your hand and gently lift him up, he winced he's still in pain from his injuries, you got him in safely. "Human, your sweating and shaky what's wrong?" he demands this time. "Just wait....were almost here." you say you wanted to surprise him.

You see your house in view you get in and pull in your driveway "Okay now were home, i know its not much i hope you'll like it." you say "seems fine to me" he didn't sound like he cared probably just happy to not be at the sanctuary. 

 

You turn off your car and take his box in your arm's and get out going to your door, you were feeling butterflies in your stomach, you were about to do something heartwarming. You open your door, and go in looking around.

Hickory was resting on the couch where you put him so he can rest, he didn't seem to distressed a little calmer than last time just lying down rubbing his big belly, as soon as you went in the living room Hickory looks at you in delight. "human...your-wait what's with the box?" Hickory spoke softly Then Stretch perked up hearing the familiar voice but didn't want to jump to conclusion's you looked down for a second.

Stretch looked confused "*gasp* is t-that" Stretch spoke quietly like he wanted to yell but he seemed to be in too much pain to do it. You feel your skin crawl. "H-Hickory....i have someone you want to see *deep breath*" you get closer, Hickory quirks a brow wondering why your all sweaty all of a sudden. You crouch down on the other side of the couch Hickory get's up and comes to the box. You gently pick Stretch up he was in sight, you flatten your hands and place him on the couch helping stay on his feet. 

 

Hickory suddenly stopped in his track's, he looked like he's seen a ghost, Stretch opened his eye's and moved his head around then he sees Hickory Stretch's jaw dropped. Hickory started shaking, eye socket's twitching like a crazy dude. Stretch breaks the silence "*gasp*.....H-Hick" That was all Stretch could say he sounded like it was a joke he must be thinking its a hallucination. 

"Guy's this is real" you say both bittie's shake their heads getting back to reality. 

"Stretch.....is that....y-you." Hickory started to tear up, he couldn't move, covering his mouth, he then dropped to his knee's his leg's were sore from supporting his big belly. Stretch instinctively came right to him, his chest was still hurting, he dropped to his knee's right in front of Hickory. "h-hick....you're....YOU'RE OKAY!!!" Stretch then throw's his arm's around Hickory's shoulder's Stretch then starts sobbing. 

Hickory went still stiff as a board, tears spilling out of his socket's like his teardrop's were a waterfall, Hickory slowly moved his shaking arm's around Stretch's back so slowly, was this a dream, was it real is he going crazy? 

No this is real Hickory's love is alive, and finally here again. You couldn't hold back the tears in your eye's you couldn't keep quiet. you let out a wet sob both Bittie's look at you.

 

"Human...how did...you find him?" After a long moment of silence Stretch gathered his words he asked not letting go of Hickory "*deep breath its a weird story." You wanted to tell him later you didn't want this moment to end. "Human....i was about to ask the same thing....but i don't care right now just....kiss me like you missed me Stretch" The pair then share a tender kiss teeth clacking together making a small sound you didn't turn away you see Ruby and Sapphire kiss in Steven Universe you just got used to it.

 

"*gasp* Stretch look someone's wondering what's all the fuss about." The baby started kicking "Ohhh" Stretch smiles and places his tiny boney hand's on Hickory's bump "Hey there champ....its your d-daddy....he's....gonna be here for ya..." Stretch then looked so sad his hand's were shaking on Hickory's dump "daddy's.....not gonna leave you again." he then put his forehead on his bump but he stated crying not from joy from pure guilt. 

Both you and Hickory noticed, you took action, you put your finger on Stretch's back while Hickory pet's his head and wipe's his tears. "No Stretch don't be sad...this isn't your fault" You say "yeah i was so scared you'll never be here...but look my human brought you home, you're here right now." Hickory said trying not to cry while trying to reassure him.

"*sniff* i...i'm so sorry, if i didn't suggest us running away from our foster home this never would've happened." 

 

"no, you're wrong i'm way more than happy you did that...if we stayed there, i would've died or our child would've died, you would've been all alone our last home was a disaster." Hickory was not mad at him, still overwhelmed that his love is here. 

"and i never would've found my human...they took me in, i found their home but they didn't kick me out, and look at our child, they're growing, and they're alive. this would have all be gone if we didn't run away, yes we had some down's along the journey but think about right now, were all together again, and were in a way better home." 

As he went on, Stretch seemed to calm down, you were so proud of Hickory for that speech, he did amazing. After that Stretch turn's to you and gently grab's your hand "Thank you so much...for reuniting us and taking good care of my Hickory." he said

You smile and gently pet his side "Your very welcome, i'm so happy you three are together now." 

"no the 4 of us i want you to be part of our family too, you brought us back together after all." Hickory says Stretch nod's seem's to agree too. "Wait me to be part of you three...i don't know what to say" You were so lost you never had any one feel this close to you, it might take you some time to get used to that.

 

***

 

At was evening, you give Stretch a medical bath Hickory saw the missing rib's and almost sobbed. You told Hickory to look away and he did without hesitation. After the bath and Giving Stretch some clean clothe's. the three of you came to your bedroom, it was time to get some sleep Hickory sleep's on a small cat bed but it's on your bed, this time Hickory ask's you to move it to the small table you had on the other side of the room. Now that Stretch is here Hickory seem's to want to have as much room to snuggle Stretch you weren't jealous at all he's been cuddling you for week's when Stretch wasn't here he needed it after everything he's been through.

"Human...still thank you so much...for finding all of us." Stretch called out you come over "your welcome bud." you take your hand and both Hickory and Stretch hugged it they were just so happy the gang's all here.

You tuck them on the cat bed with cut shred's of sheet's you each kiss their little skulls each blush, you had a few nightlight's on but they both wanted them on for a little while just to have some light. 

You say your goodnight's and go to your bed to turn in, you cover your head with the blanket about to dose off but the bitties start talking you eavesdrop for a little bit.

 

"Oh Hickory, i just don't know what to feel or say, i thought you were dead too...how did you find the human." Stretch asks Hickory seemed hesitant to answer but he thinks maybe his love should know.

"not too far...where we got separated, there was a busy road and i jumped on a truck and it took off in the country, it wasn't a very long drive, but i saw some houses that seemed pretty private then i smelled food and it got me hungry, i jumped off the truck when it had to slow down to turn. i followed the scent and it led me to this house, the human was sleeping on the chair with marshmallow's on their lap, so i climbed on them and took the bag, but i dropped it and they woke up, i though i was in trouble but, they thought i was cute and took me in."

"whoa...that's just crazy but.... i'm glad your safe and healthy, i was trapped with the pit bull's you remember the two other bitties Edge and...i think Peppy what we call the Papy bitty?"

"yes those two what happened to them? and our caretaker?" he seemed hesitant to mention them again. 

"well they snuck out too shortly after, turns out they saw us running away they didn't tell our caretaker, they wanted to come with us...but Peppy, he wanted to run too cuz the man put out a cigarette on him and it turn's out they learned that he didn't truly care about us he was only fostering us for money so he won't lose his house." 

Hickory gasped "then what?" he asked.

 

"While i was hiding the other two caught up with me...Peppy was so scared and hurt i saw the burn on his rib's Edge was so mad and sad i told him its gonna be okay and, Edge asked if they can come with us i wanted to say yes, but i wasn't sure if you would be okay with those two, i knew you were a bit skittish around them but i only said to them that your missing they got worried about you and wished they could help you and they congratulated us. i wished you were here to hear that."

 

Stretch suddenly started sounding anxious. 

 

Then for several week's we were living in the shrub's in the fenced in yard we had trouble getting out cuz of the pit bull's and the fence's. Then last night Peppy couldn't help himself and took matter's in his own hands he decided to just run to the danger and we tried to stop him then we saw our way out when the pit bull owner opened the gate to the fence, we tried to run as fast as we could but the pit bull's saw us and....we were all-*sniff*" 

Stretch couldn't continue but you knew what happened next Hickory took action and hugged Stretch the two refused to let go.

"oh Stretch...i can't believe it, i wished i wasn't too skittish around them they sounded so nice to you, cuz of how i saw them last time...i wish i can see them again to let them know i'm okay." he said then you remembered. in a month, you might foster them too, cuz the co-worker who offered to look after them had to leave in a month for a wedding so maybe soon they can see the other two again. 

 

Stretch and Hickory were able to stabilize themselves they share a kiss and snuggle each other and finally fell peacefully asleep, you felt to proud for reuniting this family. now the unborn baby bone's will have a father after all and grow up so happy.


	11. Settling In

It was morning, you woke up by the sunlight shinning in your bedroom, you yawn and get up scratching your ass, you look at the table on the other side decorated with small toy's, some small light green curtain's and the cat bed with Hickory and your new Stretch sleeping soundly. You take a peak in to see them so peaceful, Hickory never looked this bright and beautiful when sleeping with you. Stretch looked like he hasn't gotten good sleep in a long time. 

You decide not to wake them up and leave the room to go get yourself ready for the day, because your now fostering Stretch you'll have less work day's so instead of taking a shower you decide to whip up some breakfast and decide to watch tv until your bittie's wake up. 

 

Not too long later while you finished brewing your coffee you hear soft voices calling your name, you lift your head up stairs and you go up with your coffee. you go inside to see that Stretch called you Hickory just woke up.

"Is something wrong?" you ask "No just wondering why you weren't in bed when i woke up...and my chest hurt's a bit." you panicked for a split second and walk to your bittie's Stretch was clutching his chest, Hickory looked worried but really bigger then last time he must be really close to bringing their baby into the world. 

"I should give you your med's my boss gave you, whoa Hickory you look ready to pop how ya hanging?" you ask

"i'm fine, just heavy." he rubbed his belly he sure looked like it he did seem pretty tired probably harder to sleep right now at this stage. You smile and offer your hands they latch on and you gently scoop them up "Well i'm up just went down to get breakfast ready, what do you all want?" you ask

"I'll have bacon with strawberry icing." Hickory request's you quirk a brow another weird craving last time he wanted a piece of a pickle with chocolate, and before that he wanted twinkie's dipped in BBQ sauce, they just don't mix.

Stretch gave a quiet giggle defiantly not sure why would he want that but he didn't seem to care much just the joy's of being pregnant. 

"if you have honey i'll just have that with some pancake's." weird he like's honey you do have some but you don't use it much.

"Okay i'll get that right up." you say not wanting to question them. 

 

***

You go in the kitchen, you have a makeshift bitty seat's with just small towel's folded nice to cushion the hard wooden table, You get the stove ready and take out the pancake mix, and bacon out of the fridge. While cooking you got the bacon done first you take the smallest plate's you had and cut three small pieces of bacon, you do take out the strawberry icing out incase if he got upset.

 

You put his place in front of Hickory and he goes crazy sure was hungry today, you place a little strawberry icing on a spoon if he wanted to dip it and he did. seemed to like it. after getting Stretch's food done he was acting kinda funny, he was looking around your house in awe and amazement, he could see the whole kitchen, part of the living room, and the back area where the pantry is. 

After you give him his food you decide to ask him a couple questions "Hey Stretch, you seem thoughtful about the place are you not used to it?" 

"huh...oh no its just....i never seen a place that look's so outdoor looking or full of nature, our last house was just all really messy and too dull" he said now that he mentioned that you suddenly understood for such reactions. "Oh, well i do keep it clean, and for the nature look i'm an outdoor's person, i love nature so i designed all this myself to make it look like i'm living in the forest."

As you went on he was hooked on every word you said, after breakfast you offered him a tour of the house without hesitation he agreed. Hickory seemed to be impressed with the way Stretch was so interested in your house. You pick them both up in your arm's Hickory was lying back on your right arm while Stretch stayed in your hand's. You first show him the living room, full of a good sized Samsung TV, a green couch, tree print curtain's and olive green color painted walls.

Then you take him to the kitchen full of an oven, microwave, cupboard's and the tiny corner where the pantry is to store snack food's and drinks.

Then you go upstair's to show him your bathroom which must've impressed him the most, he loved the forest print shower curtain you had, the small wood work of a carved deer and bear on the wall. 

Then you show him your front yard you don't do any gardening so you have a lot of tiny buttercup flower's during Spring and Summer. He squirmed in your hand demanding to go see them, you put him down and he run's around he grad's a flower and smell's it. he sure loved everything about your property. Hickory looked at you with a smile before asking to be put down so join in with Stretch. 

"its so amazing human...you have such a nice home, i never saw flower's before" you got confused for a second then Hickory quickly turned to you and gave you an apologetic look or a look of 'i'll explain later' you nodded into a silent agreement. 

 

***

 

You went inside and you brought both bittie's back into your room to have a talk about today. 

"Okay so i don't have work today, and we still have some time, anyone wanna go to Pizza Corner?" you offer Stretch tilted his head then perked up "pizza? we can go get pizza?" he ask's like it was a joke.

"yes my love not too long ago my human offered to go here for dinner after we went hiking-"

"HIKING!?" Stretch cut him off he sure was really interested in what you and Hickory did while he was gone.

"oh yeah we went hiking a couple time's, oh hey human, you think we can take Stretch hiking?" he asked Stretch looked at you with a silent pretty please.

"Oh of course Hickory, we can all do things together and Stretch now that your here we can introduce you to our new life." you say

"i can? i can go outside and do stuff?" you suddenly had a bad feeling in your head, had he ever done any of this before? you didn't wanna ask now right now he need's some fun and love to help him recover. 

"Well for hiking i wanna wait a bit cuz you're still healing right now so i think just for today we can go drive around the center of town for a bit and go get pizza is that okay with you?" You ask Stretch. He seemed to be interested and excited. 

"yes...i wanna go i wanna see it all." you thought you were seeing things when you saw a tiny bit of a tear was threatening to spill you didn't wanna ask now you just ignore it for now and you take the two bittie's and go get to the car and drive to town. 

 

***

After driving through town Stretch and Hickory were out on your hoodie pocket watching the view of the town Stretch seemed to like it, it had just about everything here clothe's store's, a movie theater, super market's and the pizza joint you mentioned. Stretch seemed to like that i was all surrounded by mountain's sure a nice mountain town. 

After getting in the parking lot and getting out of your car with two bittie's in tow you tell Stretch to hide inside so no one will find them. You get a good seat and get Stretch and Hickory out, you quickly use the napkin to hide his condition, Stretch looked around for other human's the was another side which was crowded but out of sight enough. 

A waiter gives you and your bittie's some cheese pizza, Stretch had star's in his eye's he took the tip of one piece and went wild over it trying to rip it like it was caribou, you were confused but happy he was getting a good meal. Hickory joined in all three enjoying pizza. 

After enjoying the pizza all three of you now stuffed you decide to ask Stretch some questions "Hey Stretch, not to upset you but have you done any of this before like eating pizza before?"

Stretch looked a little sad "Well...n-no i only had pizza once but it was our last caretaker he got mad at me when i was eating it and said i'm not allowed to eat pizza, thought it wasn't good for bittie's but we do eat human food, he just never understood that." he looked down at his knee's Hickory start's petting him on the back.

You felt bad for asking "Oh i'm sorry Stretch i shouldn't have asked" 

"no its fine i'm just happy to do it again, but about your house, i just never saw a house like yours before, i never went to a lot of houses but for a while i lived with our last caretaker, his house wasn't too bitty material never clean, alway's smell's of rotten food and he never decorate's his house just made it into a dump." he went on

"He had some pretty strict rule's he didn't want us to go outside thinking it's not safe, and he never took the best care of us, he never washed our clothe's and never let us watch tv when he's home, and when you mentioned hiking....i, alway's wanted to see the woods in my own eye's not from TV" he said you felt so bad for him he sure didn't have a good life.

"Oh Stretch i'm so sorry, but i'm happy you ran off and came to my place but well i never told anyone about Hickory dunno why just was too nervous cuz of his condition, well i'm only fostering you but, i don't want you two separated again so you want me to adopt you instead?" you offer you just had to. 

 

Stretch lifted his head "I can stay with you and my love forever?" he said hoping you meant it "Of course Stretch you don't seem much of a bother to me i think your great and sweet. you like my house already and well your gonna be a father so what do ya say?" 

Stretch and Hickory look at each other for a moment "yes i wanna stay here" he said with determination

"Then its settled i'll contact my boss and fill the adoption paper's and you won't be going anywhere." 

 

Stretch smiled and almost teared up "t-thank you so much" He lifts his arm's up Hickory does it too so happy at you to adopt Stretch so they won't be separated again you come closer and both bittie's hug your face you smile and embrace the sweet moment. 

 

A new family has emerged.


	12. Suspicion or Overreacting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think someone was cutting Onion's while i was writing this.

After contacting your boss for deciding to adopt Stretch your boss was so surprised about it, they were more than happy to get the paperwork ready but they still asked just wanted too.

"Well when i first took Stretch home he wasn't like the other bittie's i fostered before, he was so different, i felt kinda attached to him, then he felt the same way and i lived all alone for a long time and i think i decided to change my lifestyle a little and have company in my house." you say, not really any lie at all just still refused to mention Hickory you thought to yourself why won't you.

 

"Oh well i see your point, you worked with me for 10 years and you never had anyone in your life you were pretty lonely from time to time, well i'm happy for this and you for doing this for the poor lil guy, so here's the paperwork i know its kinda hard and since he's a rescue he'll only be 70 dollar's according to legal paper's" 

Your boss was right paperwork was hard cuz bittie's aren't like cats or dog's their little people who need very special care and require attention like a child and the way how to be handled is completely different. And bittie's are not cheap usually hundred's sometime's thousand's of dollar's to certain breed's, but rescue's are alway's under 100 buck's cuz rescues need a home and they must not be sent to any shelter's or vet's if no one wants them. 

After paying and signing the paperwork you head home from the sanctuary Stretch was in the car passenger seat looking nervous. 

 

"Well did they let you keep me?" he asked sounding really nervous "No need to worry bud, look" you show him the paperwork and document's "In the town law your mine officially so you're not going anywhere." 

"oh thank the star's and thank you so much too so am i now your pet?" he wondered you didn't really like that idea "I, well i don't see you as a pet...i feel like when i helped some bittie's i worked with get adopted, i think it looks like adopting a child."

"you think so" Stretch said kinda sounding thoughtful

"Yeah, i think your a person more than a pet you're just...little, look at you, you can talk and no other pet can talk, well aside parrot's but you think and feel like a human, i see you more as a little brother or a friend." you say

"a little brother or friend, i...never thought of it that way...i just thought we were different being's not what you said but...now that you mention it i think i feel the same way and hey the type of bitty i am is a 'Lil Bro', and i guess i get it why my type is called that."

You didn't think of that why didn't you, you smile and gently pet him on the back "I think your right so 'little brother' wanna watch TV when we get home?" you ask

 

"yes please"

 

***

 

After heading home you go inside with Stretch in your hand and the paperwork in your bag "Hickory were home and Stretch is not going anywhere." you call out but nobody responded. "Hick!" Stretch called then you hear a soft groan, it came from the couch in the living room you panic and run to the couch.

 

"Hickory are you okay?" you ask Hickory was on the couch he had a pained expression on his face and he was clutching his belly then he calmed down as soon as you came in. 

 

"huh...what oh yeah i'm fine." he didn't look very fine you set Stretch down so he can check on Hickory man he sure was huge not just from his height compared to Stretch but his belly was huge it looked bigger everyday, Stretch first rubbed his belly then he patted his shoulder.

 

"are you sure babe, you look tired." Stretch said.

 

"it was just kicking its all good now, what did you just say human Stretch isn't going anywhere?" Hickory looked at you, you were kinda suspicious but then again you think sometime's you overreact, so you try not to make him feel any worse.

 

"Oh ugh...yeah i said i adopted him now so he's staying here. but i don't know why but i still didn't tell my boss about you yet should i ?" you really wondered if you should.

 

"well...i'm still nervous about our baby, i don't think so i don't want anything bad to happen" he said you kinda agreed too you don't want anything to ever happen to the lil bean.

 

A while later you Stretch and Hickory decide to go in your room to watch TV you turn on Animal Planet and you get some popcorn ready you were sitting on your bed with Stretch and Hickory sitting on your stomach eating one piece of popcorn at a time. You still couldn't resist when you first took Stretch home, the image of how Hickory reacted never left your mind, it was like you pieced him together, he sure will never be that sad or broken ever again. 

A lot sure has changed.

 

You then recalled the day you first met Hickory when he tried to burglarize your marshmallow's, the day when your life changed and holding him for the first time almost felt like holding a baby for the first time, it felt...so surreal the way he came to be, the time he cuddled you in your sleep the way you healed his scar's, feeding him and his child, looking into his eye's full of life and seeing the bright beautiful glow of the tiny soul inside him, not just saving one life not two but three lives and reuniting a family who got separated. 

 

You refused to recall what your life was like before them, all you recalled was how lonely and quiet your home used to be. you didn't wanna remember anything else you just want to enjoy the warmth and peace of this moment.

 

While the TV was going on you look to see Stretch and Hickory leaning on each other, you almost shed a tear at this image, you move your hand and place it on Hickory not bothered at all he just leaned onto your hand Stretch did too and then they fell asleep.

 

You didn't care it was fairly late so you shut the TV off you gently lifted the two bittie's up and put them on the cat bed, both barely stirred, you tuck them in kiss them goodnight and go to your bed and turn in.

 

***

 

A week has passed Stretch and Hickory are doing splendid, during the week you had work off it was a nice Summer morning, You get some egg's ready for all of you, while you set the plate's down Hickory suddenly let out an 'oof' both Stretch and you look at him. 

"You good Hick?" you ask him

"yeah i'm fine...i just wish this baby would come out right now" he said sounding just so done with it you don't blame him at all he looked like he swallowed a grape whole. You felt bad and you take your hand and rub his back, he immediately leaned onto your touch. Stretch came over and gave Hickory a kiss on his forehead. 

"Oh babe, i know your uncomfortable but look, they're gonna arrive well...oh shoot i lost track."

"Don't worry i was, here i'll check the calendar just keep rubbing his back Stretch" you say Stretch get's behind Hickory and does so Hickory lean's on him. 

You take a look, it was late June then you got a little worried it said he's due any day now you go back to the table.

"Okay, dunno if its good news or bad news but, it said he's due any day now" you say a little nervous

"thank the star's i want them out of my belly and in my arm's right now." Hickory didn't sound worried just so done.

"me too, i wanna meet my lil bean so bad." Stretch comes in the front and rub's Hick's big belly.

Your excited too, but hoping it'll all go okay.

 

While the bittie's were having breakfast, you decide to go up stair's to the bathroom to make extra sure, you had everything ready for the upcoming birth, no matter what birth's must be taken care of, cuz birth's can effect a person's health if not properly cared for, you took out the special vitamin's for the mother to take to help them recover perfectly. with your research, you had the basic equipment the small machine to check with soul connection and soul pulse.

So for where the birth will be it'll either be in your bedroom or the bathroom wherever Hickory decides, you had some washcloth's in your room just incase if it's your room he choose's. 

 

You had more than enough washcloth's and only a few day's ago you went to a bitty store that sell baby stuff you got a tiny bassinet, impossibly tiny toy's of some forest animals like wolves and deer and the fox plush Hickory still sleep's with, the very tiny onesies that make you squeal like a little girl every time to hold then up, diaper's won't be needed cuz bittie's don't pee or poop.

 

But for something else when you yourself was a child your mother would read you children's book's at night, you still had some of them in your bookshelf your gonna use them to read the lil bean the stories your mom read you, so pretty much all's ready for the new arrival. 

 

After that was all checked out you head back downstair's to check on the bittie's both finished their egg's but Hickory fell asleep on Stretch, you quirk a brow, he sure is more sleepy than usual you hope it was just the baby, you come to the table and check Hickory he looked fine the food might've made him sleepy. You alway's feel like that after you eat a lot of pizza or chicken every night. 

Stretch didn't seem to care much or worried just gave Hickory a back rub you very gently pick both up and take them to your room. 

"seem's even Hickory is sleepier than me for once right?" Stretch jokingly says. 

"Probably but well he's gonna give birth any day now so he needs all the rest he can get so how about we watch TV while he sleep's?" you ask keeping you voice soft and quiet.

"Sure" 

 

he lift's his arm's to be held you slowly lift him off the cat bed and go to your bed leaving Hickory alone for a bit and turn on the TV keeping the volume down incase if Hickory wakes up.


	13. Should've Trusted Your Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

A few hours slowly passed, You and Stretch were on your bed watching TV, Stretch was relaxed on your chest almost drifting off, but you suddenly caught in the corner of your eye Hickory was shifting in his sleep, you turn your head to the table with the cat bed he's sleeping on, he wouldn't stop moving, you were starting to worry.

He then made a soft whine, it was barely audible but you have 20/20 hearing you couldn't miss it, you didn't wanna jump to conclusion's and make a scene you hoped he was just uncomfortable and heavy, for a while you tried to ignore it but you couldn't. 

 

Another hour later Hickory made a louder noise a stood up, it was enough to get Stretch's attention, he perked up nervously and called to Hickory "Hick babe are you okay?" he asked you were about to say the same thing.

 

"y-yeah i'm fine, just can't rest anymore i feel to heavy" he sounded so miserable you feel bad and you get off your bed and come to him, Stretch came to the cat bed and hug's Hickory, you gently rub his back.

 

"I know bud, you sure look tired, well at least did you get some rest?" you asked 

 

"yeah a little" he was starting to sound worse something must be wrong you wanted to ask if it's what you think it is but you're too nervous to make him feel scared. Stretch looked at you with an expression like he must be thinking the same thing but didn't wanna make Hickory feel worse.

 

"Well...you wanna get up and have some tea, i think it'll help a little." you offered.

 

Hickory looked away and thought of it for a moment "ugh...s-sure i think it'll help." he didn't sound like it might but he should have some fluid's in him you learned that drinking a lot of fluid's can help pregnant people a lot especially if their gonna give birth soon. 

 

***

 

While making the tea you couldn't help but feel if Hickory is really feeling okay sometime's you believe sometime's you think too hard it has happened so many time's in your life before you're kinda the type to think too fast on tiny detail's so you tried to not let yourself go crazy again, Hickory and Stretch were on the kitchen table you took a peak and see Stretch giving Hickory a back rub and kissing his cheekbone, he seemed like he wanted to ask something but didn't wanna make his mate feel scared.

You believe you know what he was gonna ask. then you hear it, "are you sure you're not in labor that was a pretty har kick i just felt on my hand." Stretch said you almost cringed and jumped.

"no its just a Braxton hic i'm fine, were both fine!" Hickory sounded kinda mad, just like Stretch you didn't believe him but still didn't wanna jump to conclusions.

 

The tea was finally done you pour a small cup for yourself and you took a bottle cap in the counter and filled it from your mug for Hickory.

 

You come to the table trying to keep your poker face and not pay too much attention to Hickory, you give him the bottle cap and he take's it and sip's it in a heartbeat must be really thirsty. You had some cracker's on the counter and ask if he want's some but he doesn't take them rejecting food but taking drink's. 

 

"Hey Hickory i know you probably don't wanna talk about it but are you excited your baby is gonna arrive very soon?" you ask praying he won't get upset.

 

"aside from all this aching and cramp's yes i am to...h-have them here." he never took his left hand off his belly you hoped he's okay you tried not to trust your instinct's.

 

***

 

Hour's have passed again, it was now nighttime, usually you go to bed around 10 or 11 PM but Hickory got very tired and moody wanting to go to bed now you didn't blame him one bit he almost looked dead.

You gently lift Hickory and Stretch and take them to your room suddenly Hickory ask's a request. 

"ugh...human...can you move the cat bed on your bed again?....i wanna stay close to you is what okay?" he asks weird but you didn't wanna question it.

"Oh sure, hang on a sec." you put Hickory and Stretch on your bed and go grab the cat bed and you place where it once was when you first took Hickory in.

You put them on the cat bed and you go on your side of the bed, you take the cover and cover yourself up while Stretch and Hickory used a washcloth for a blanket you give each bitty a kiss.

"Good night you two."you say in a soft voice.

Hickory snuggle's in your hand and gives it a little squeeze and he smile's at you. 

"you too human." Hickory said quietly. 

 

 

You weren't sure how long you slept you woke up from a loud but tiny scream from right next to you. You look up you see the clock it was midnight, you turn on the lamp on your nightstand to see Hickory right next to you, He was sweating, his breath's were fast and he was clutching his belly. Stretch was up like a light he grabed Hickory's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"Hickory babe what's wrong?" 

Before he could answer something gave between his leg's it was dark and wet it made a small puddle on the cat bed. 

All the three of you gasp and look at it.

"g-guy's....my water broke!"


	14. Labor and Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to read this without crying
> 
> 1\. sit down and get comfy 
> 
> 2\. don't cry
> 
> 3\. CRY A LOT!!!!

Your tired mind snapped back to life, your eye's widen and you get up "Oh shit dude now i should've known-*huff* okay okay first remain calm Hickory and tell me where do you wanna do this?" you first panic then you collect your thought's remaining calm alway's go's first.

Hickory slowly sit's up "h-here ahhh! on your bed wanna....*groan* stay comfy." He says voice strained Stretch felt so bad and rub's his arm.

"Alright that's okay but just for a moment i have to move you off to get my blanket off and i'll go grab the towel's i promise i'll be quick, Stretch can you help me by trying to comfort your love?" you ask getting off your bed.

"yes i will" Stretch said with fear, worry and no hesitation he was more than happy to help.

With that you very gently take your hands you take Hickory first you move him slowly and steady and place him on the table then Stretch right after Hickory kept panting trying to keep his breathing slow but is in so much pain, Stretch take's his hand and start's talking to him to try and comfort him.

 

You quickly run to the bathroom you grab a large towel to put on your bed some washcloth's, and a tiny plastic bowl and you fill it up with warm water. You go back in your bedroom the bitty's right where you left them.

 

You remove your wolf print blanket, most pillow's but kept one on and you place the towel on your bed, you put the bowl on your nightstand and go back to Hickory and Stretch.

 

"Okay all's ready buddy but are you ready?" you ask

 

Hickory looked hesitated for a moment you gently pick his up and put him on the towel right on your bed you get Stretch back to his side and the two are now settled in perfectly.

 

"y-yes i am *huff* ahh! but..it hurts so bad i'm scared if-"

 

"Nothing won't go wrong" you cut him off "You're in good health and so is the lil bean i can tell by your stat's and soul all a healthy glow and i'm a bitty veterinarian, but look i never did any bitty deliveries but i examined some before so i'll be able to tell if something goes wrong okay?" you say. 

 

It was enough to put him at ease he felt a lot calmer and safer then he curled up on his side and moaned loudly Stretch immediacy rubbed his back.

 

"Hick my love breathe." Stretch say's in a soothing voice.

 

Hickory listened and took slow long breath's you take your hand and give him a gentle pat on his belly.

 

"See all's gonna be okay remember we're both here for you, now let's get those pants off." 

 

You gently take one of your hand's and you help him sit up a bit with your other hand you remove his pajama pants with your finger's Stretch looked away for a split second then looked back showing Hickory's tiny pussy, you bathed him before you weren't too grossed out. 

 

You offer him some water to wash some of the sweat off his skull he was sweating like crazy, he nod's and you take a washcloth wet it and gently dab his skull getting some sweat off him, he felt a lot comfier now given his warm heated bone's something to cool off.

 

He refused to let go of your hand his death grip never releasing he was still scared but he felt safe to be at home.

 

***

 

3 hours have passed Hickory was progressing pretty slow to begin with but he's dong okay, you took out your laptop and turned on youtube to play some soothing music you knew from a channel called No copyright sounds, the music did help distract Hickory for a few minute's but then he scream's again another contraction rolled in his belly you could see it contracting you took one finger and felt his belly tightening, it was a pretty harsh one. 

 

Stretch was scared too he wanted to do more than just be there and watch his love suffer he wished he could stop his pain, but labor just doesn't work like that.

 

You see Stretch's sad look and try to reassure him "Hey Stretch, its gonna be okay i know you wish you can make the pain go away but ya can't hopefully things will go okay, and hey your gonna meet your baby and be a dad." you say

 

Hickory was able to listen while trying to focus on his breathing. Stretch did lighten up a little "yeah...you're right...and i promise i won't ever leave anyone of you ever again."

 

Hickory smiled for a split second than he tensed up as another contraction came worse than the last one.

 

You check your clock it was now 3:30 AM been hour's the contraction's started at 40 minute's but now its down to 10 things got fast fairly quickly. 

 

Then Hickory tries to sit up "hhhh!!! human...i feel Ahh! h-hot" he held onto his belly tight. 

 

"What do you need now buddy?" you ask softly

 

"can you take off my shirt please *groan*" you help him remove his shirt now completely naked his Burnt orange ecto body fully displayed, you seen it before it was no surprise to see him like this, he refused to have any sheet or washcloth to cover him up he was too hot right now. you rubbed his back and Hickory leaned onto your touch.

 

*** 

 

More hour's have passed it was now 5 AM the sun was starting to rise up, Hickory's contraction's came now to 5 minute's now thing's are picking up speed. 

 

You checked his progress, Stretch had to ease his finger's inside cuz your's would tear him in half. 

 

"Okay Stretch how far is he now?" you ask

 

"pretty far now i can feel their head in there." Stretch sounded like he was on the verge of tear's Hickory looked the same just so excited to bring them to the world.

 

Then about 30 minute's later Hickory spread his leg's wider and screamed "Ahhhh!!!! EVERYONE THEY'RE COMING NOW!!!" he yelled as loud as he could for his size. 

 

You took a check you almost could see the lip's of his pussy opening the skull must be right there. Stretch got closer and checked.

 

"he's right human the head's coming now." stretch called to you

 

"Okay everyone Stretch get ready to catch cuz my stupid hand's are too big and Hickory remember to take a deep breath okay?" you say you get on the side and offer your hand back to him, he squeezed it hard and buried his face in your palm.

 

"o-okay Ahhhh!!!" 

 

"okay babe push!" Stretch command's 

 

Hickory gives his hardest push he bore down leg's as wide as they can be, Stretch kept looking down you took a peak and could see the tiny skull bulging out slowly. Hickory took more breath's and kept pushing when told too. 

 

He was sweating, fang's gritting together and moaning loudly his leg's were trembling Stretch rubbed his knee and told him to breathe beep.

 

now the tiny head was out completely now the shoulder's to go and the rest will be out fast Hickory was so tired trying so hard to keep going but he was losing strength Stretch had to think fast.

 

"g-guy's i'm so tired-i think i'm gonna-" 

 

"No you won't Hick" Stretch yells.

 

We won't let that happen" you say "Your right there just a little longer don't leave our baby hanging!" you say Stretch laughed for a second then got ready.

 

Hickory felt more confident and tried to push again, the shoulder's came out slowly, then the rest slipped out in a heartbeat.

 

Then tiny cries filled your room Stretch gently lifted the source of the sound a impossibly gooey pile of bone's was in stretch's arms He started tearing up and smiling from ear to ear. Hickory laid limp on your hand he was panting hard he's still in pain, then his once big belly started to deflate like a balloon. 

 

Stretch found a nearby unused piece of cloth and cleaned all the gunk off the little bean their cries were exactly like a human's but way more quiet cuz of how tiny they were. You then teared up yourself you got a closer look they were so beautiful and looked healthy. 

 

Hickory slowly lifted his head he could hear the cries his motherly instinct's taking over, Stretch came to him and showed him the baby.

 

"o-ohhhh my baby...you're here." Hickory spoke in a weak voice. 

 

Hickory let out a wet sob, he got on his back and held his shaking arm's demanding to hold them Stretch gently placed the lil bean on his chest Hickory gave feathery touch's to the tiny fragile skull just from that sight you started sobbing.

 

"Oh Hickory *sniff* i'm so proud of you their so beautiful." you say voice a little unstable form trying to hold back sobbing now the third bitty has arrived. 

 

You got everything cleaned up Hickory would need a bath in a little bit but he didn't want to put his child down yet so it can wait. 

 

Stretch and Hickory stayed on your bed Hickory was breastfeeding, the lil bean getting their first meal. Stretch gave Hickory a kiss. You decide to leave the pair alone for a few minute's to get something's put in the wash, you take the used towel and washcloth's and put them in the laundry hamper. You bring in some water and the vitamin's for Hickory to take later.

 

About 30 minute's later Stretch call's your name from your bedroom you respond and come in with water and some cracker's.

 

"What is it Stretch?" you say

 

Hickory and Stretch invite you to come on the bed with them you come over to see the lil bean again, then they open their tiny socket's and stare to you.

 

It took you every once of your will power to not screech.

 

"we just wanted you to stay for a while you are part of our family too after all." Stretch says

 

"Aww thanks Stretch Hickory how are ya feeling?" 

 

"tired...sore....but so happy to have them here" Hickory sounded a little better but really tired. he would need a lot of rest. you take your hand and Hickory grab's one of your finger's and lean's on your touch smiling so genuine, The baby was cooing softly, then started to drift off. 

 

 

A while later Hickory, Stretch and yourself were asleep, then the baby made a noise waking everyone up. Hickory rock's the baby and gently shush's them you could already tell that he's gonna be a good mother. 

 

"Hey human." Hickory says suddenly

 

"mmm what is it." you say back

 

Hickory look's at Stretch for a moment Stretch gave a nod and Hickory looks back at you. 

 

"well...when you left us be to get some laundry done we had a little talk and....we want you to name our child." he says

 

Your eye's widen for a second you perk up a little "Wait me? but...why?" it was so unexpected from you. 

 

"i think you know why human." Stretch says 

 

Well you kinda knew why to all this happened because of you, you refused to try and think of what'll happen if you didn't do anything of what you did to reunite this family. 

 

"Well your right but...still this is your child not mine." you say

 

"we understand that human....but we really want you to name them....you did so much for us...more than we ever needed...i don't wanna picture if you never got Stretch back...." Hickory says

 

Stretch rub's his head "we truly want you to name them human your our hero and the baby's too...we won't be mad at what you choose cuz we love you so much" Stretch says

 

Truly you agreed so you decide to think of a nice name for the lil bean.

 

While trying to think of one the sun had risen up more sunlight exposing your room slowly, then when the light hit your bittie's you got the most beautiful look of the infant. They had their ecto body there for protection, it was such a beautiful color, Hickory's was burnt orange like a dark kind of orange, Stretch was more sunflower color, that combo brought the baby a shinny marigold like color and it was kinda see through in your eye's they look like a fallen angel. 

 

Then you had a name in mind.

 

"Spirit...." you say so softly.

 

The baby stirred in Hickory's arm's bid they like it? Hickory and Stretch look down both awed and amazed.

 

"i.....i love it." Hickory spoke

 

"i think i can see that, they look like a fallen angel in the sunlight...its perfect human." Stretch sure didn't lie you could see it in both parent's eye's. Hickory hug's lil Spirit to his chest Stretch come's closer and places his hand on their back rubbing it ever so slowly. 

 

You get your head close as you could the baby was settled in and fell asleep.

 

"welcome to the world Spirit." Hickory said the moment being embraced. 

 

A new family is now complete.


	15. Settling In

A week passed in a blur, Hickory and lil Spirit are both doing well, Stretch was still overjoyed of finally seeing his love and getting to be there for his child's birth. The new parents are sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their baby while you were making breakfast. You still felt so proud of everything taking Hickory in, Giving him a new better life, finding his missing love, and the birth of their child.

 

After the food was done you come to the table and hand them their tiny pancake's and toast. Hickory just finished feeding Spirit and Stretch took them so Hickory can feed himself first. He still looked tired after a week but you weren't too worried about it cuz well the birth was a bit long and some people recover slower than other's. But you gave Hickory the vitamin's he needed to take and seemed to be doing okay. 

 

"I'm still so overjoyed of that day" you say as you sit down.

 

"Me too" Hickory says

 

"i still can't believe to finally be here while i thought i was gonna...g-gonna" you stopped him from saying that last word. 

 

"I know Stretch just think of right now okay?" you reassure him. 

 

After about 30 minute's breakfast was done Hickory got tired again, you just smile and you gently lift him up, he felt a little lighter than you held him before, you kinda miss seeing his big belly but you'll get over it. 

 

"I'll be back Stretch just gonna put Hickory to bed." you say

 

"yeah sure alright." he says back rocking his child and connecting with them. 

 

A while later you go in your room and well now Hickory and Stretch's room, all three bitties share your room cuz they like to sleep nearby you.

 

Seeing your room with a small table of the cat bed where Hickory and Stretch sleep, and the little nursery you got done filled with a tiny bassinet, small toy's most were some old beanie baby's you had from where you were a little kid, and small light green curtain's you set up for if anyone want's privacy and just yesterday you got some custom made tiny latter's so if anyone need's to leave if your not around to lift them out. 

 

You gently set Hickory down tucking him in giving him a kiss on the head which made him smile and you almost blushing like a tomato you slowly leave the room and half close the door. It sure felt different keeping bittie's than fostering them. Cuz they're staying with you forever, and it made your life a lot less lonely.

 

You come back downstair's to check on Stretch and lil Spirit, Stretch wouldn't take his eye's off them they were so adorable. You sit back on the chair to enjoy the view too.

 

"Heh...how does it feel being a dad Stretch?" you ask

 

"Amazing.....sorry i....i'm still so happy for you for bringing me home i was so scared that Hickory will be left alone to raise them or even worse." Stretch might have a few problem's getting over of getting separate from him. he seemed to be the kind of guy to not take guilt too well and you didn't blame him was incredibly risky even if it all ended well its still hard to get over.

 

You gently take your hand and let him lean on it while gently holding Spirit close to his chest. "I know you're still scared of before but look right now you're home, well kinda in one piece, your baby is alive and well, and Hickory right now is safe and recovering well." you say it seemed enough for him to calm down now. 

 

"yeah you're right human, and i'll stay here, i'll never leave you not my love and now my child." he says with confidence you smile and you take your head down and stretch lean's on your face.

 

Spirit made little noises and start's looking at you, you almost squeal you were too scared to ever hold them when they offered, only giving a tiny pat on the impossibly tiny skull with your pinky finger Spirit pretty much connected to you when you first saw them.

 

"i think they like you human." Stretch says.

 

You weren't a fan of human baby's but Spirit was different and they seemed to be easy to handle cuz their cries are quiet and soft.

 

"Heh...i guess they do." you say letting Spirit touch your pinkie finger. 

 

***

 

A few more week's have passed about a full month since Spirit has been born. Everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV, then your phone in the kitchen ring's.

 

"I'll get it you two stay here and watch TV" you say you gently ease Hickory while holding Spirit and Stretch out of your lap and on the pillow next to you. You go to the kitchen and answer the phone.

 

"Hello" you say 

 

"Oh sweetie thank god you're here say ugh.....we might need a little help." it was your boss from work.

 

"Oh hi boss what bring's you here?" you ask

 

"Well our co-worker who was fostering the Boss bitty and the Papy bitty they had to leave cuz of their wedding to attend to, so right now we need you to look after the two can you do that for us?" they ask

 

Your boss must mean Edge and Peppy well it's been a month so it should've been expected. "Oh them? well i guess i can sure." you say, you hope Stretch and Hickory won't mind. 

 

"Oh thank you so much i knew i could count on you." you boss says

 

You hang up the phone and come back in the living room "Hey everyone my boss from the sanctuary called me." 

 

"What did they want?" Hickory asked a little nervous

 

"Its nothing to worry about buddy, they just called me cuz the other two bitties the boss and Papy bitty need a new foster parent." 

 

"wait! is it Edge and Peppy from our last home?" Stretch asks

 

"Yes those two their foster parent had to leave town cuz of a wedding and they need someone to take over, will it be okay for you two?" you ask 

 

Stretch and Hickory look at each other in thought "well their bittie's we know and after what happened last time i think its okay to see them again, to also let them know what were okay." Stretch says

 

"i think so too and maybe to connect with them better and just to make sure my baby is okay with new bittie's, and they knew i was pregnant and they can meet them i guess." Hickory says 

 

"Alright so its settled i'm gonna come tomorrow to pick them up okay" you say 

 

"Okay" Both parent's say.


	16. Edge and Peppy

The next day you drive to work to pick up the other two bittie's Hickory and Stretch wanted to stay home to be there for lil Spirit so you didn't mind. As you pull in the parking lot and come in the main entrance, you see your boss at their usual place waiting for you.

 

" Hello sweetie so glad you arrived, well our co-worker who was fostering them had to take off to make it to her flight so the two Bittie's are in the back room they're getting settled in right now so you can see them now." your boss says

 

"Do they know i'm here to pick them up?" you asked to make sure they'll be okay going to another home

 

"Yes they know and know why they understand quick update on their recovery, the Boss bitty is named Edge well the scar on his let eye socket he can't see in it but other than that he recovered well, but the Papy bitty, ugh...forgot that one's name....but his bone's well he needed a bit more time to heal but right now he's healing perfectly but he get's a lot of back pain so just to be safe you might need to be a bit more careful picking him up each bone in his body has crack's or chip's missing, but no worry he's doing just fine okay?" your boss explains.

 

"Oh one last thing, is your house all done from plumbing?" your boss asks, you then remember the lie you told you try to answer normally. 

 

"Oh that, yeah its all good now wasn't as bad as i thought it was so my house is good as new." you say, your boss smiles. 

 

You were a little worried about how your other two bittie's will be fine with it but you trust them enough that they'll be nice to them. 

 

"Okay so sounds like a plan i'll go see them now." you say heading for the back room. You go to the room and open the door, they were sitting on a big table with a take home box next to them the two were sitting close to each other they both perk their head's up when you walk in.

 

Edge looked nervous, The Papy bitty seemed relieved to see a human here to help. The Papy bitty gave you a wave of excitement you blush and wave back "Aww hi there lil buddy how you two been?" you ask to hopefully earn their trust and lighten the mood a little. 

 

"H-hi i'm okay much less pain now, are you the human who's gonna look after us now!?" The Papy bitty was a pretty loud talker he seemed to be doing well but what about Edge. "What about you Edge ready to go?" you ask

 

He didn't answer for a long moment the Papy bitty rubbed his shoulder telling him "its okay" he sure was a good at comforting someone.

 

"yes....i'm ready" he sounded worried.

 

You come to the table and kneel down so your head is in his height he shook for a second but didn't growl or try to bite "I see you don't feel very comfortable around me, but that's okay you had a pretty bad start on life...well so i'm here to take you home and foster you since your last one had to leave town but no worries things will be okay." 

 

"Also i forgot to mention i'm the one who adopted your other friend Stretch and not just that." you tell them

 

"Stretch? oh is he okay but what to you mean not just that?" the Papy bitty said. 

 

"Well....look no one know's so please don't tell anyone okay?" you say

 

"Okay but what is it?" Edge questioned this time

 

"So i know that you two and Stretch were from the same foster hime from before and well you know the 4th one Hickory right?"

 

Edge and Peppy perk up both let out a soft gasp "Him! but oh no is he okay?" Peppy starting panicking.

 

"Whoa whoa chill he's okay a while ago he found me and i took him in and yes he was pregnant when i found him but just last month he gave birth and Stretch and Hickory are reunited all a big family here and yes Hickory was worried about you so you're coming with me for a chance to see him again." you tell the two bittie's

 

Edge and Peppy were wide eyed they looked like a lot of weight was lifted off their shoulder's they looked so relieved.

 

"He did....you saved him oh my god i want to see him again i want to meet his baby how are they now!?" Peppy spoke with such happiness Edge seemed to feel more confident now.

 

"Shhhh sorry but yeah Hickory and his baby are doing well so right now let's head to my home so you can see them again okay?" you say hoping no one heard Peppy.

 

"Oh okay, sure let's go home" he said in a half whisper half scream.

 

***

 

You gently lift the two bittie's up and place them in the take home box you close the lid and leave the room, your boss wave's you goodbye and you wave back and head out to your car. You place the box on the passenger seat and drive home. 

 

30 minute's later you drive to your home pulling in your spot and turning off your car, you get the box in your hands and get out of your car and walk inside, Peppy was gently thumping the lid and Edge whispered him to wait a minute. you open your front door and go inside. Stretch and Hickory and their baby were on the couch watching TV. 

 

"Welcome home human!" Hickory yelled to you like he always does when you head home, its so cute to hear that soft voice calling to you everyday.

 

Peppy almost yelled back but Edge cupped his jaw. "Hey everyone, say look who i brought home today." you show them the box.

 

"oh....is it who i think it is?" Stretch asks 

 

You come closer and you place the box on the other side on the couch you open the box and you take out Peppy first you set him down and helped him find his footing he looked up and sees the pair he smile's and cover's his teeth. 

 

"Stretch! and...Hickory? am i right?" he asks 

 

Stretch come's first Hickory followed right behind holding his baby, Stretch come's right in front of Peppy smiling back "heh....lone time no see Peppy so ugh....how ya been?" he asked 

 

"I'm okay now....i sure missed you i'm so sorry for what happened." Peppy sounded a little guilty.

 

You then take out Edge he seemed to be okay being held You set him down next to Peppy, He quickly patted his back.

 

"Oh you too Edge....you okay?" Stretch asks

 

"Yeah....i'm fine now but what about you and...is that the skittish one?" Edge then look's at Hickory, He looked a bit nervous and not sure what to say.

 

"Yep....i-it's me alright....i'm so sorry about what happened....are you gonna be okay?" he asked nervous but worried about them.

 

"I think we'll be okay, since were here now." Edge said voice gruff but calm.

 

"Ohhh Hickory is that your child, oh what's their name?" Peppy noticed the baby bone's in Hickory's arm's Peppy takes one step closer. 

 

"Heh....yeah its them, just over a month old now, they're okay they've been doing fine this is Spirit." Hickory takes one step to Peppy proudly showing his child to Peppy. 

 

Peppy was amazed smiling from ear to ear making a muffled squealing noise he asked permission to get closer, Spirit then looks at Peppy expecting a cry of fear but a confused sound instead, Peppy was so happy to see this bundle of joy.

 

"Aww so cute can i hold its little hand? Peppy asks in a cheerful voice must be what's making Lil Spirit more confused than scared if this stranger sounds happy then he must be not a threat. Hickory wasn't sure but didn't wanna make Peppy upset.

 

"s-sure just they're hand." Hickory let's Peppy try to hold Spirit's tiny hand Peppy takes his hand and gently hold's Spirit's in view. Peppy sure was gentle, Spirit grabbed on a finger, Peppy almost loses it, Spirit seemed curious then made a soft cooing sound.

 

Hickory felt a lot calmer now Spirit seemed to be okay with Peppy. "Aww i think they like me." Peppy said trying not to yell this time.

 

Edge come's closer, trying not to look scary, Edge didn't seem to wanna be close but wanted to see a bit just to see what they look like. Spirit then looks at Edge, startling Edge if he might scare them. Edge couldn't speak just gave a tiny wave.

 

Spirit seemed confused on this one's behavior but didn't seem to mind him, just made a soft noise to him instead. 

 

"They might be okay with you Edge." Stretch says

 

"Well....i'm at least happy they're okay....but you Hickory i'm sorry i called you skittish just didn't understand you back at our last place." Edge says apologetically

 

"don't sweat it Edge...its okay now....i wished i talked to you two earlier since you were nice to my love." Hickory says

 

"Its okay Hickory i was worried about you never making any friend's but i was so wrong you did make friend's and you now have a child to raise i'm so proud of you." Peppy says

 

Hickory seemed to feel more comfortable around them now, so you hoped they'll all be okay together again.

 

"I'm glad all's good so anyone up for dinner or TV?" you get on your feet ready for any request.

 

"Eh....i'm not hungry i'll watch TV." Edge says

 

"Do you have spaghetti?" Peppy asks. 

 

"Ugh....i think so sure i'll make you some." you say

 

***

 

After getting Peppy some dinner all the four bittie's were on the couch, You join in settling Hickory, Spirit and Stretch on your lap while Edge and Peppy sat on a pillow. These two seemed to like to be close to each other, you then wondered. 

 

"Hey Edge, Peppy" you call out

 

"Yes" Peppy answers

 

"If you don't mind...how'd you two meet? just curious." you say 

 

Edge and Peppy looked at each other Edge decide's at answer. "Well....Unlike Stretch and Hickory who met at our last foster home. Peppy and i have known each other for....as long as i can remember." 

 

"You can say we grew up together!" Peppy said

 

"Childhood friends! that's pretty cool." you say

 

"Yeah whenever we first met, it was kinda crazy we had opposite behaviors but one thing we both liked was being clean and organized." Peppy said

 

"We were born in the same place, the place was another sanctuary far away...we loved it so much we had a lot of good memories up their Peppy and i would play in our cage's, took bath's together, we once played with little bouncy balls and we would sleep in the same cage together but...." Edge stopped talking he then started shaking. You then felt something wrong. 

 

"What happened?" you slip out

 

Peppy finish's "The place got caught on fire and all of it was destroyed, but no bittie's died our owner's got all of us out just in time....but because the whole house was burned down, our owner's couldn't afford to rebuild anything, Me and Edge and the other bittie's we knew all had to go to separate place's....including our parent's....and....we never saw them again ever since." 

 

Peppy then let out a small sob. You take your arm and reach for him Peppy immediately latched onto your finger's. Edge looked sad too, he latched on a little later.

 

You look down to see sad look's on Both Hickory and Stretch. Stretch get's up and he come's to Peppy for a hug, Peppy didn't hesitate at all just grabbed on to him for dear life. 

 

Hickory came a minute later letting Peppy touch Spirit's hand again Edge come's over and Hickory pet's his shoulder. Edge didn't seem to care much just let him do it.

 

You felt so bad, they had to say goodbye to their parent's and never see them again, you haven't seen your parent's in a long time you sort of knew what that feel's like. You come closer and offer Peppy to be held, he let's you hold him and you gently lead him to your chest, Edge looked like he wanted too but felt too embarrassed to ask cuz of the way he blushed crossed his arm's and looked away. 

 

You just smile and take out your other hand and lift him up, Edge looked surprised and almost wanted to squirm but then went limp when you placed him on your chest. Stretch and Hickory went on your lap to settle down. 

 

 

A few hours later Peppy and Edge seemed to calm down, quiet and snuggling on your chest, you rubbed their back's and rocked them a bit. It was getting a little late so you decide to bring everyone to bed. 

 

After having your arm's full of bittie's You first set Hickory and Stretch with their baby down Hickory goes to the nursery to put Spirit to sleep While you find another cat bed on the corner and set Peppy and Edge on it, then you slowly move the other cat bed on your night stand. 

 

You look at your bittie's in an apologetic look. 

 

"its okay human....i didn't know that either" Stretch says to reassure you. Hickory tuck's Spirit in the tiny bassinet and goes to their bed, Stretch follow's in. 

 

"Wow those two sure do have a pretty interesting story, never was friends with anyone for that long, well i hope they can get better soon, they had a month of healing so i think not too long they'll be okay." you say

 

"But for Peppy and Edge are you just gonna foster them or will you let them stay here if they can't go anywhere?" Stretch asks

 

You thought for a moment, you were only fostering them at the moment, well you weren't too sure with 5 bittie's in the house sure cuz they're so tiny they don't really take a lot of room, and your not new to bitty caring but you weren't too sure on if they'll ever wanna leave you after the way you comforted them.

 

"well....i don't know, i'm gonna see if i can find them a good home for the two of them if not...i'll have to think of something okay?" you say a little lost on words 

 

"Yeah...right now let's get some shut eye i'm tired." Stretch goes to bed with Hickory "g'night human." 

 

"G'Night Stretch." You go to bed yourself, you look to see Peppy and Edge asleep already. 

 

So you head to bed too and turn in.


	17. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's the end everyone thank you so much for reading, time for the big finale i hope you enjoy.

About 3 month's have now passed, You decide to check your Bitty sanctuary's website to see if anyone is interested in adopting Edge and Pappy together, the results weren't really too good as you hoped. you were a bit upset but had a little bit understanding to it. While you were on your laptop on the kitchen table Hickory holding Spirit came by on the table from the other side to see for himself.

 

"ugh....human is everything alright?" Hickory asks

 

You look at him "Oh hey Hick, well i have a slight problem you remember i'm trying to see if anyone will like adopt both Edge and Peppy right?"

 

"yes" he answed

 

"Well good news is their are people who are interested in the adoption but the bad news is, no one wants to adopt both of them." you say sadly

 

"Wait What why!!" That was Peppy yelling down on the floor, you looked down to see Edge, Peppy, and Stretch you bend down and gently lift them up to the table. "No one wants both of us, don't they know why we can't be separated!?" Edge yelled clearly sounding upset he was trying to hide tears of fear He clings on Peppy's arm.

 

You take your hand and rub Edge's back, he grab's your finger's just from that grip he's really upset.

 

"I'm so sorry Edge and you to Peppy but some people just weren't too sure about taking you both, some said cuz of how expensive it is, other's said they already have bittie's of their own who are not too good with other bittie's around, and some think just one is too much responsibility already thinking that two is too stressful, i'm so sorry i don't know what to do now."

 

You were very lost what should you do now, no way you would send them to another foster home or shelter. they might be put down like dog's who no one want's, and from judging their last home and their birth home they must be together.

 

Edge and Peppy shared a look and then hug each other, you felt so bad and so did Stretch and Hickory they look at you with sad expression's you lean down so they can touch your face. Even Spirit seemed something was wrong, they made a soft cry and whine. Peppy and Edge see it and they come over to lil Spirit.

 

For once Hickory let Peppy hold Spirit this time he never did that before, maybe he now feel's fully confident now enough to let someone else hold his baby.

 

Peppy takes Spirit and holds them safely in his arm's like any other parent "Its alright lil one, we'll....be okay" Peppy spoke in a soothing voice to Spirit, Spirit gently grabbed their tiny hand on Peppy's shirt and snuggled in his arm's with no fear. But you didn't think Peppy nor Edge feel very okay now, you thought for a long moment and made your deciton. 

 

"*sigh* Look Edge Peppy, i think you two have done well over these three month's you were in my care and now...if no one wants to take you two together, i'll let you stay with me for as long as you want." you just had to offer you couldn't dare have childhood friends separated and never see each other again. 

 

Edge and Peppy let go of each other they look at you like it was too good to be true, like they misunderstood you. "Wait, really we can stay here!?" Peppy said Edge was so lost on words.

 

"If no one wants both of you you can stay here, you were so good with Hickory and Stretch and so good to Spirit too i think it'll be smooth sailing and you don't really take a lot of room anyway so its no big deal, so what'll it be?" you offer

 

Peppy smile's so wide he shed's tear's, Edge smiles too covering his teeth and trying to hold back tear's but fails. The two hug each other "Yes we'll stay!!" Peppy says

 

"I want to stay here with Peppy too i just can't be without him." Edge spoke in a happy voice, you smile feeling proud to keep these two together.

 

Hickory and Stretch smile at you back proud of your decision they didn't appear to be bothered at all with these two staying here they were good to them Stretch and Hickory come close and join in the hug, then you join in for a group hug. 

 

Everyone sharing the fluffy moment in the sunny day.

 

***

 

A week has passed, all four bittie's have settled in perfectly lil Spirit was growing up so fast, you and the 5 bittie's are all at the living room coffee table watching TV, on your phone you got some text's from your boss at work asking-

 

'how are the new bittie's doing?" one text said

the other 'i'm so proud of you just for that i'm giving you some time off so you can spend more time with them come back to work next Monday.' the last one said

 

You smile and reply with a 'thank you' and 'yes all's good things are doing well' you send the text's and put your phone down. 

 

You then hear something which made you jump a bit "papa" a tiny voice it came from Spirit everyone dart their head's to Spirit. 

 

"*gasp* Spirit was that you! say it again" Hickory said

 

"p-papa" Spirit said their first word Everyone squeals and let's out tear's you did too, Hickory hugged his baby such a proud parent, Stretch gave him a kiss, Peppy gave Hickory a hug and Edge gave him a look of pride. Hickory felt so proud of himself for what he made is finally starting to speak.

 

"Aww Hickory, i'm so proud of ya...*sniff*" you start to cry.

 

"Me too human, i'm still so happy for all you did for us i still can't thank you enough." Hickory said with tear's of joy in his eye's you felt the same way, everyone did. you get closer and join in the family. "I know you're still nervous about it just this once you want to hold Spirit, they're older now it's okay." Hickory lifts Spirit a little for you. Ever since Spirit was born you would refuse to touch them you didn't trust yourself for that all you did was let Spirit touch your finger tip when they wanted to.

 

Spirt was looking at you lifting their arm's up probably doesn't realize how big you are so you decide to try but for a moment, so you take your hand shaking a bit, you place your palm right in front of Hickory, he places Spirit who as swaddled up in their onesie on your palm, they rolled a bit to their side and snuggled into your warm hand like a heating pad and fell asleep.

 

All 4 bittie's awed you didn't want to lift your hand to your face so you bend down instead, Spirit just looked so peaceful clearly feeling safe in your touch.

 

"See human, told ya they would want you to hold them." Stretch says

 

"Yeah but, still nervous but maybe in time to time i'll feel more confident and comfortable to handle them when necessary." you agree on that just want to wait when their a little bigger.

 

***

 

It was late at night everyone was tired so you decide to tell the bittie's it was time for bed Edge started acting like a child "Come on 5 more minute's?" he asks "Nope time for bed, we have a baby who need's sleep well right now two babies who need sleep." you joke

 

Edge pouts and slap's your hand which didn't hurt at all, everyone giggle's except Edge. "Now let's go up stair's its bedtime." you say like a mother would, is this what's it like to be a mom? 

 

Your arm's full of bittie's you go to your room and set Hickory and Stretch down on their spot with Spirit getting in their lil bassinet by Stretch, Peppy and Edge have a different spot a cat bed on your night stand for them. You set the two down and they get comfy, you go change into your nightwear about to go to bed. 

 

You checked around, Peppy and Edge had went to bed already, you give each one a kiss, Peppy made the biggest smile and Edge....just grunted.

 

You turn off the light's and turn on a couple nightlight's you had in the nursery and your nightstand. 

 

You're about to head to your bed and turn in but Hickory speaks up "hey...human" he says quietly

 

"Mmm...What is it Hick." you say back

 

"ugh...just for a few minutes can you and me have a moment." he request's

 

"Oh sure been a while." you come to him and pick him up, you lead him to your chest and hug's it tight, you walk to your bedroom window, it was dark outside but tonight was a full moon, a lot of moon light shined on the ground. 

 

"i sure missed our midnight hug's." He said

 

"Yeah me too." you agreed

 

"just wanted to spend some of the full moon with another moment with you, i never felt this happy in my life, and none of this wouldn't be real of it wasn't for you." he said

 

"No...it was your bravery and faith that led you here" you correct him

 

"bravery and faith?" he says

 

"I didn't find you, you found me, it was alway's you from the very beginning, you found your way here and a new life, you should be proud of yourself." you said

 

"and still you too, you took care of me and my baby, Spirit survived because of your care." he said

 

"Yeah...i guess i did and the other's are all alive and well too. i'm so proud of you...papa hehe" you say

 

Hickory perks up and little tears spill out of his eye socket's he climb's a little and leans his head on your chest where your heart is "I'm proud of you too....hero" 

 

You and Hickory enjoy the moment and share a hug that made both your and Hickory's soul's glow.


End file.
